The Diamond Skin
by Indigo Mash
Summary: When the Masens come to the neglected town of Forks, Washington, Edward finds someone special. This is a problem because he is a human, and she's not. When both of Edward's parents die of the Spanish Influenza, the Cullens will have to make a choice. Bella is a vampire, Edward is a human, and this is my version of Twilight. Canon pairings and all that!
1. Chapter 1

**The Diamond Skin**

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Twilight, just for your remembrance! **

**Dear Readers, if you have a question, ask me, but I won't post the question during the story, I'll PM you, if you don't have an account, I'm ever so sorry that I can't help you with your confusion.**

**Warning: I won't give A LOT of funniness in the OCCASIONAL A/N's. Sorry! That was both for you, and me! How else is all of this awesomeness going to get out?**

* * *

My father, Edward Masen Sr., was a _very_ successful lawyer. Sometimes he got to be on TV. Thanks to his successful occupation, we moved around a lot because people couldn't find good lawyers in their own town!

Now, I sat in the airplane on a window seat, staring out on the clouds. I actually had friends back in Chicago, and I hated saying good-bye to them. George and Daisy were great friends. They were loyal, fun, and everything you could've asked for in a good friend; I guess I'll have to just forget them. Friends aren't impossible to make.

My mother, Elizabeth, was sitting next to me and gave me a worried glance. She put a concerned hand on mine. My mother was an angel. She did everything for me, but I would never take this to my advantage. I never disrespected her. She knew how close my friends and I were, and must understand my situation.

I smiled gently at her kind face before pulling my hand away and lying it down on the arm rest. I simply just put my earphones in and listened to my iPod the whole ride there. I stared through the clouds as they slowly parted for the landing of the plane. We are landing in Port Angeles, though we were going to stay in outskirts Forks, Washington.

The ride to our new house didn't take long, it could've been shorter, and I was still listening to my iPod. When we arrived, there were three cars, two in the garage and one out. The two in the garage were both navy blue mustang fords, not to my surprise, and the one outside was mine. A silver Volvo. It was precious to me already.

"Edward! Turn those blasted things off when I'm talking to you!" My father called. From what I've heard from his clients, and my mother, he was truly quite kind. But especially from my mother, he didn't like airplane rides.

The neighborhood was very vacant. You could a few houses here and there but not many. We moved to the richer parts of Forks. The lawn was full of green plants and colorful flowers and the house was surrounded by different species of wild trees. The outside of the new house was quite a sight already. Bricks surrounded the garage, the front door, and a few windows. The roof was a dark brown. And the rest of the house was a milky white.

When I took out my earphones, he tossed me the keys to my car and I grabbed my luggage to haul to my room. We were only using a big taxi van for our luggage. The U-haul truck delivered our things to our house already with the precise instruction of my mother.

When I entered through the front door, the first thing I saw was the red walls of two hallways. To your direct left was the grand kitchen, and to the right was my father's home office. The hallway next to the kitchen led to my parents' bedroom and the living room, and the hallway on the right led to a staircase and two doors on each side. I passed the doors, knowing where to go thanks to an online tour of the place. I spotted a chandelier over the living room as I passed by it on the second floor.

My room was painted white, as I asked, and the carpet was the darkest shade of red there was. It was pretty cool to look at. My bed was a simple grey and white design and I started unpacking, with my earphones back in.

During dinner, my mother had made a wonderful lasagna.

"Edward, are you liking your new room?" My mother asked, always trying to start up a conversation.

"Oh, yes, it's wonderful. So is the lasagna," I complimented, taking a second helping. She chuckled happily.

"Thank you, dear," she said. Her happiness quickly died down as she looked at my father's empty chair. He would rarely come to the dinner table. He was always working on his cases and barely even had time for my mother. So, trying to enlighten the mood I changed the subject.

"So, what school am I going to?"

"Oh, you'd be wondering that wouldn't you? Oh my. Well, I'm sorry if this is embarrassing, but you are starting school in the middle of the year. They started school _weeks_ ago! You will be going to school at Forks High School. I mean seriously? They couldn't have thought of a more _creative_ name for this school? It's the only one in town!" My mother complained, looking down at the copy of the registration form. I chuckled at my mother before putting away my dishes. I kissed her atop her head before heading back upstairs to my room.

That night I lay on my bed, too restless to sleep. I couldn't help this tugging at the back of my brain that maybe moving to this place wasn't so bad. Even if it didn't change my father. It's not like anything big was going to happen.

The next morning, I woke up in alarm. My dumb alarm clock was too early! I didn't sleep much anyway and fright from the noise woke me up through and through. When I had dressed, I headed downstairs to be greeted with a smile from my mother and the mouth-watering smell of bacon. She handed me my directions to the school and my class schedules, after being saddened by the absence of my father once again, and I brushed my teeth before leaving.

With a light jacket on, the wintery air was a bit extreme. I should have brought something warmer but I wanted to be early, as to not drive to much attention to myself. On the long drive there, I noticed that Forks wasn't all that different from Chicago at all. A lot of green trees, cloudy skies, puddles everywhere, and everyone I passed would be wearing a coat. I wonder if it would be warm in the summer like it would be in Chicago, or if it would be like this all year round.

I hopped out of the car after parking in the student parking lot and walked quickly to the office. Sitting at the desk was a grumpy lady with wild and greying red hair. I stayed polite and smiled with over exaggerated happiness. She smiled back and told me that I needed to get some papers signed by my teachers.

When I walked back out, the lot was mostly crowded with students. Most of them turned their heads and watched me, but I ignored them as if I've been here before and pulled out the map to my next class. An average-sized girl with light brown hair and a guy that looked like he belonged on the chess team named Eric approached me.

"Hi! You must be new! I'm Jessica, and welcome to the school! Are you- are you liking anything you see around here?" She said a little flustered. I smiled politely as she fluttered her eyes at me, not wanting to accidentally say anything that might lead her into thinking that I like her.

"Don't mind her, dude," the guy said said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "You'll hang out with me at lunch, won't you?" I simply nodded. I was shocked they accepted me so quickly. "I'm Eric, by the way."

"Yeah, sure. I'm Edward Masen. Nice to meet you guys," I said. I guess making friends here wouldn't be so hard after all. They approached _me_ anyway. Jessica seemed to swoon at my voice and leaned a bit closer to me. I can see down her shirt, something I don't want to see, and I started walking faster. Eric easily caught up with me, but Jessica had to skip a little.

"So, where's your first class, I can help you find it," Jessica said heavily.

"Yeah, thanks," I said, as she took the papers out of my hands. She half squealed before composing herself once again.

"You have the same first class with me! Come on!" Jessica then dragged me away from Eric who was laughing among other guys I haven't met yet.

Jessica was only in that one first class, but she demanded that I have a warm welcome and dragged me to every one of my classes until lunch.

"Everyone, meet my man, Edward!" Jessica jumped.

"Your man? Met him first! He's mine!" Eric yelled playfully. Eric flipped imaginary hair behind his shoulder and huffed, causing everyone to laugh.

"I'm Mike Newton. You can call me Mike... or Newton. They call me Mike and/or Newton. But you can call Mike... or Newton," Mike introduced himself. I smiled, introduced myself and nodded.

"I'm Tyler Crowley, don't worry I'm not like Mikey here," Tyler said pushing Mike's head away from Jessica, "Over there is Ben Cheney, and Angela Weber." They waved. I waved back.

Jessica sat me down next to her at a corner seat, where no one else could sit by me, and attempted to hold my hand. I politely moved my hand away. I laughed when they laughed. Some I laughed because I could. When a few people came into the cafeteria.

"Who're they?" I asked Jessica. Eric sat across from me and listened in on our conversation.

"They're the Cullens. They're weird. They all live together but they're all together. Like, together, together. They were all adopted by Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen," she looked back at them, "Okay, you see the tall blonde girl and the big guy? That's Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. Then see them? The blonde is Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper Hale. He's with Alice Cullen," Jessica seemed disgusted with the last girl. She was about to complain about her when Eric cut in. He reached his arm lightning fast across the table and wrapped his arm around my neck, bringing me close.

"See that last girl there? She's hot isn't she? That's Isabella Cullen, call her Bella though. All the guys have tried and failed to ask the mystery girl out! But maybe _you_ have what it takes to tame the great and powerful Bella!" Eric rolled off the table as if he was shot in the heart. I laughed at him before turning my attention back to the group of beautiful people sitting in the corner of the cafeteria. They were laughing at Bella as she laughed at herself as well. I don't know why Jessica doesn't like Bella. I definitely thought she was beautiful. She looked kind. But I certainly do not like Eric's description of her being _hot_. I never really liked that term.

I didn't bring a lunch or money so everyone just threw me small bits of food. Grapes, animal crackers, chips, strawberries from Jessica where she offered to feed me, and some bread. I wasn't that hungry anyway.

Mike took my schedule from me as I was taking it out.

"Hey! You have the same class as me! Wonderful!" Mike cheered in a Irish accent. I followed him to Biology class where he sat behind the beautiful girl Bella. She was the only one with an empty seat and she sat closest to the open window.

I gave Mr. Banner my slip without looking at her, whilst he signed my slip. He nodded his head towards Bella and I nodded a thanks. One for signing the slip, two for directing me to my seat, and three for not making me introduce myself.

When I sat down, Bella reacted as if she had smelled something _horrible_. She almost looked like her adopted brother, Jasper. In pain. But it wasn't too bad. She didn't flinch away from me. Though she didn't move a muscle. I glanced over at her angelic form. Her eyes were pitch black and she was rigid. She was gripping the left side of the table a bit too tightly. She flashed her eyes towards me and her nostrils flared a bit. I could barely pay attention in class with this beautiful creature sitting next to me, absolutely terrifyingly beautiful. She was angry, I could tell. Also distracting me from class. I knew the topic already, I had learned in my old school.

Finally, though it scared me so much I almost jumped, the bell rang and Bella zoomed out of here before the teacher could drop his marker.

"Damn, Masen. What did you do to make her so mad?" Mike said to me when he caught up to me. We both had P.E., too. I internally groaned.

I was pretty good at baseball. I wouldn't call myself good enough to try Major Leagues, but I was good enough to hit home run almost every hit in baseball. Back in Chicago, the other players didn't even try catching my swings, they knew it would be home run anyway. Thank goodness we were playing baseball this class!

The guys on my team patted my back as it was my turn to swing. To the Coach's surprise, it was dry _enough_ to play outside. I positioned myself at the base and the pitcher almost laughed at my seriousness. He reached back to throw the ball.

_SMACK!_

I didn't wait to see the ball fly, I jogged to every base before it fell. The baseball landed far on the other side of the field where no one expected it to go. The girls inside the gymnasium cheered, apparently watching me. I was home, safe.

After P.E., Coach Clapp approached me. He asked me if I wanted to try out for baseball. Try outs were next Tuesday. I politely declined, I wanted to focus on my studies. If I could. My mind was too wrapped around Bella to even focus on the simplest of subjects, school related or not.

I tried to just ignore Newton as much as possible after school. I simply just walked to my car... with him inches away from me. It's not like he would ask for my opinion anyway, not that I would reply honestly about any of his thoughts. His thoughts were too wrapped around hitting on girls and their girly gossip. When I reached my beloved Volvo, Newton whistled. Though I could tell it wasn't for my car. He grabbed my shoulder and leaned in to my ear.

"The Cullens are watching you," Newton whispered, winking at Bella. I looked at the Cullens' signature red truck and I blushed a light pink. I pushed him away and slammed my car door shut. I sped out of the parking lot as fast as I could, almost hitting Newton on the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

I personally enjoyed driving fast. It's not like the cops are going to get me. My dad's a lawyer.

_My dad's a lawyer._

He was probably home by now. Probably kissed my mother a hello, maybe told her that he loved her. Then sauntering off to work in his office, leaving my mother to silence her sobs. Somehow, Bella appeared in my thoughts and my anger towards my father slowly diminished.

Today was a bit sunny. Since Bella sat closest to the window, the sun's rays hit her and I couldn't have been happier. Her hair glowed, her eyes twinkled, but her skin. It _sparkled_. She looked magnificent. Though, I kept my attention to why her skin _sparkled_. How? Why? Was she using some sort of lotion? Was she sweating? She couldn't have been sweating, I could feel trails of cold radiating off of her like a refrigerator. This girl was a mystery and I planned on being the detective.

I swerved around and started taking the rode that led away from Forks and deeper into the forest. The rode ended to a graveling parking lot. Only ten parking spots or so. I didn't have the right gear, but a towel that my mother insisted that I have at all times in the glove compartment. I took it out and started down the hiking trail. I wandered down the trail, thinking about my horrid father and how life would be like without him. Of course we needed him. I didn't need him. The only thing he did for the family was pay... for everything. As I was too caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that I had been walking completely straight and missed the curve that the path took. I looked around a bit before spotting the trail again.

I ripped off a small strip from the towel and tied it to a tree branch. Wanting a little adventure and so that my mind wouldn't be distracted by my parents, I headed away from the path. Heading straight, ripping the towel occasionally whenever the last marker was out of sight.

After what felt like hours of walking, dodging branches, and jumping over fallen trees and roots, I found the greatest thing I've ever seen. A meadow with the color of a rainbow dotted every space of every parting. Flowers of all kind swayed in the light breeze and glowed in the little heat of the sun. I couldn't help but smile when I spotted a clump of my mother's favorite flowers. Freesias. It didn't matter which color, to her, just as long as their smell was intact. I was quite fond of them, too, for the exact same reason. I lay there, in the middle of the round meadow, staring up at the sky. The clouds once again started to cover the sun as it descended down the sky too early. I thought about keeping this place a secret. Only bringing the closest friend, girlfriend maybe, here to enjoy this. I knew who I was talking about when I said 'girlfriend'.

When I got home, I sat down at the grand piano in the living room. I played a little... a lot. I even composed a few songs. The rhythms were dedicated to my father. My compositions were normally quite sad, and as I kept pressing the keys in good rhythm, I let my mind drift. I looked around the house, realizing I've been replaying the same keys over and over again. I got up to find some sheet music and sat back down. I wrote down the music notes in order of the new composition and tried to find more keys that would fit, but I was lost, my inspiration gone. Eventually, my mother called me in for dinner. A delicious scent hitting my nose, as every time I enter any kitchen my mother is present.

Mom entered back in the kitchen, biting her lip, her eyelashes soaked, and chin quivering. She hates me seeing her cry, causing her to cry even more. Mother only cried when she has to give dad his plate of food. Usually he works to hard. Something my mom likes to brag about, even if she absolutely hated it.

I instantly ran to her side. I really need to talk to my father. My mother tried to control her sobs. She thinks she's a terrible mother. She tells me everything. She says I'm the perfect child. I'm a good listener and always seems to know what's on her mind. She loves me, and I love her. My father is never around, so I normally go around not talking about him, or talking to him. I've only told him that I loved him once. My mom recorded it. That's the only recollection I have of ever saying those words to my father.

I gathered my mother into my arms and she wrapped her arms around herself, willing herself to calm down. I led her to her spot at the table. With shaky breaths she tried to listen to me as I spoke sadly.

"Mom, you have to talk to him. If you think he should take a break you need to tell him," I begged, "Please. I know you don't like me seeing you cry. I don't like it either. Please. You need to talk to him." I looked into her sad hazel eyes. She gave in and nodded. I gave her a small smile and hugged her with all of my love.

"I love you, Edward Jr.," she told me as I gave her her glass of water and sat down across from her.

"Love you, too, Mom," I responded with absolute truth, raising my glass for a toast. The glasses hit each other with a _clink_. The rest of the meal was quiet. Mom told me she would talk to him tonight. I expected change in the next day at least.

"Hey, Mom?" I said after putting my dishes away. She still sat at the dinner table, picking away at her food.

"Yes, dear?" She asked shakily.

"Do you know anything about the Cullen family?" I truly felt like a horrible son. My mother was crying, but I guess this topic could take her mind off of the terrible man I call father.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Oh, sure. Dr. Cullen is a great man and father." She said. This topic hadn't changed her attitude at all.

"Their kids... well, they're a bit different."

"Well, I assure you that I didn't have much trouble with them at all! I-" I knew it was rude to interrupt, but I was too curious.

"What do you mean? You didn't have any trouble with them?"

"Well, I know I haven't told you this, but I went to the hospital recently. I'm just a bit sick is all. I get migraines every once in a while, but what lady doesn't? The Cullen girls really like to help out and I was just so grateful. They are quite attractive. Do you like one of them?" My mother said, smiling cockily. I blushed furiously. I wasn't one to really talk about this stuff.

"I hear that the Bella girl is free. She's quite lovely, don't you think?" Mom inquired. I blushed even more.

"Uh... yeah... um... I have homework! See ya, Mom!" I buzzed, and dashed away to my room. I could hear her chuckle as I sprinted up the stairs. I didn't really have homework. I just sat around my room for a while. When I finally heard the water downstairs stop running I figured my mom was heading to bed. I didn't hear her door shut, though. Lately it seemed that Mom couldn't sleep. I heard the TV turn on. I laid on my bed and listened to the soap opera for thirty minutes, falling in and out of sleep. I decided it was time for bed when my stomach growled. _Really? Right now stomach? _I headed downstairs, but I completely forgot my hunger when I spotted my mother sleeping on the couch.

I quietly walked to the couch and felt her forehead. She _was_ sick! I hurriedly went to grab a quilt and the pillows from her room. Hoping she wouldn't be too warm tonight. As I passed Dad's office to head back to my room, granola bar in hand, I spotted my father through the clear glass squares in the white-painted doors. He was also out cold asleep. I entered without knocking and looked around his office. The faint light coming from the lamp hurt my eyes and his computer was still on.

I looked at him in disgust. I was a spitting image of him. His hair, skin color, eye color, nose, height, the only thing I got from my mother was her cooking skills. Not something I'm exactly proud of.

He had half eaten his dinner and it was cold. Though I didn't like him that much, I cleaned the plate, put away the dishes, and re-entered his office. I leaned on the doorway and crossed my arms, the granola bar sticking up from my right hand.

"Hey," I called loudly. He didn't move.

"Hey!" I tried louder. Nothing. I slammed the doors aggravated. "HEY!?" He still didn't move. I panicked. He wasn't breathing either. I checked his pulse. He was still alive. I called 911 immediately.

"What's your emergency?"

Everything felt so surreal after that. It was as if reality had gone into slow motion. The doctors hauled my father away on a stretcher. My mother had awoken from the ambulance sirens. The doctors told me that my mother was very sick as well. I stayed at the hospital for days. My mother was released, much to my relief, but my father was getting worse. My mother cried in my arms every day he stayed. Bella hadn't returned to school, either, something that added to my troubled list of life problems. Finally, the wait was over, and my father had died.

My family was all over the news, newspapers, school, gossip around the neighborhood. My mother slept on the couch each night after that. There was just me, tucking her in every night and taking care of her. She didn't cook meals anymore. I had to feed her myself. It was absolute hell seeing my mother cry and cry and _cry_ every day. It was too much for me to handle. She had to set up his funeral. I didn't think he deserved a funeral, he deserved to just rot in the ground, watching her cry for him. He was terrible and I was undeniably _livid_ at him for leaving her, on the same night that she was going to speak to him!

During school, Jessica tried to comfort me for my 'loss' and told me that I was a 'hero' for calling the ambulance. My only loss was my mother's obvious sadness. I knew at the right time, after the funeral maybe, that I would need to act as if my father never existed. But for now, I needed to sympathize with my mother. Worse yet, Bella had still not returned after a week and I was searching and waiting to see the angel that had brought my happiness everyday at lunch and Biology class. If she wasn't here, I would have to find a source of happiness else where. Maybe I would go to baseball try outs on Tuesday.

Finally on Friday, I was perfectly comfortable entering my classes. Almost fully accepting that Bella probably hates me and isn't returning. The funeral was today and it seemed that God had planned for it to snow to match my icy cold mood.

I wasn't surprised to see the Cullens' signature gigantic red truck in the parking lot today. During lunch I was winning in the major snow ball fight we were having outside. I was really just hitting everyone in the face but I tried to act coolly about it. People were laughing about my politeness during the game, too. Every time I hit someone I would yell 'Sorry!' and they'd know immediately who hit them.

When Biology came around I almost fell on my face as I entered the classroom. Bella was back and she looked like she wanted to apologize as she gave me a small smile. It was absolutely magnificent, just as she is. When I sat down, she didn't really do anything though I knew she was planning on saying she was sorry for last week. She was just trying to form words in her head. While Mr. Banner passed out small slides, I determinedly turned to Bella, seeing to it that she wasn't able to start this conversation on her own.

"Hello," I said musically. She seemed stunned that I was talking to her and looked at my tall form. I didn't mean to tower, but it seemed that she was a very petite girl. My hair was soaking wet from playing in the snow outside and it was very spiky. Her snow ball fight was right along side ours. I hadn't seen her there, but her brother Jasper threw snow at me and challenged me to throw some at him if I dare. His exact words.

"Hi, I'm Bella Cullen, you must be Edward Masen," she responded. I was expecting her to offer her hand to be followed by her polite greeting but I suppose she didn't want to. I wasn't surprised, I rarely am, that she was talking to me. I was confused though. She seemed to hard to read. Usually I could look at some one and know their whole life story, but her... she was different. I realized I haven't spoken, just stared. I didn't have a scared look on my face. I was observing.

"How do you know my name?" I asked quietly. She gave me a soft look.

"Your family has been all over the News. I'm so sorry for your dad," she said softly. Her voice was like none other.

"Thank you." I didn't mean it all. Though I was sad for my mother, and that some one had lost a life, personally my father was just any other some one. Not my father. Some one who had lived in the same house as I did for my whole life. Some one who made my mother happy. Some one who paid for the house. Just another some one.

I looked up at Bella. She nodded her head in an understanding gesture. Our table was the last one that Mr. Banner gave the slides to.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first?" I asked. Her eyes lit up as if our conversation was depressing. I think it was.

"Thanks," she said and reached for the microscope just as I pushed it to her. Our hands touched and a jolt passed up my arm. Her hand was so cold.

"Prophase," she stated, not even looking through the glass for more than three seconds.

"Mind if I check?" I said.

"Are you saying I'm wrong?" Bella challenged playfully after chuckling a little. It was enchanting.

"I'm just saying that you might _not_ be right," I responded before checking.

"Yeah, okay it's prophase," I said. She laughed again before quieting down because other students were watching. I chuckled.

"Nice." She made a cute face that made me laugh again. The rest of the lab went by this way and we were finished in only two minutes. We could talk for the rest of class.

After our joking I looked into her golden eyes.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out. She caught on quick and gave me a quick, "No." before looking away. I knew that there was something different about her eyes. They were black before. Now they were surely golden. She could be lying about the contacts. I hear girls lie about stuff like that all the time. Something told me that Bella wasn't one for lying. Or hiding things.

"Beautiful weather," Bella said, bored. Oh, yes, the grand weather. Sure I loved snow, but really? Talking about the weather.

"Um, yea..." I said awkwardly. She turned to me puzzled.

"Something wrong with the weather?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just- It's just that- well you're, you're talking about the weather with me? I mean, it's not a surprise that it snowed in Forks, is it?" I stuttered like an idiot. She stared at me before cracking up, again.

"Yes, I'm talking about the weather with you, and no it isn't quite a big surprise," she said, still smiling. She suddenly turned serious again before saying, "Did you really like your father?"

I was stunned. How could she know? I didn't know why I agreed on telling her but I decided she was trustworthy.

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"Oh, no. It's just that your reaction to me talking about his death didn't exactly seem, well- wistful. It was more disappointed. What's wrong?" She explained.

"My father, always works. He was a lawyer and he never really had time for family. My mother really loved him. She always cried because he didn't come to the dinner table, or that she had to give him his food at night. Sometimes he would fall asleep working in his office. One time he didn't eat for three days straight and he had to go to the hospital. That really got to her. Then he passes away from sickness just as my mother was going to talk to him about how much she loves him, and misses spending time with him. She was going to do it for me because I asked her.

"My mother is also being diagnosed with some sort of flu, she hasn't told me yet, but I'm just worried about her, I guess. I'm angry at my father for leaving her." I suddenly remember that my mother said that Bella was there at the hospital helping Dr. Cullen diagnose my mother.

"Do you know what's wrong with her? She told me that you helped your dad diagnos."

"It's the Spanish Influenza. It's not deadly or anything, but if it's not taken care of right away it could kill someone. Sadly, that's how your father was killed. Once again, Edward, I'm sorry for your loss." She sounded so sincere. I simply smiled at her. The bell rang but I really didn't want to leave Bella. She was the only person who wanted to sit down and let me talk.

Instead of zooming out of the classroom like last time, Bella waited for me to gather my things.

"Can I walk you to your next class?" I asked uncertainly. She nodded enthusiastically. Eric came behind me and whispered into my ear, "You tamed the lioness!"

* * *

**Just to let you know, which I don't know why I want to, but writing about this sickness is super easy- I know from experience that having the Spanish Influenza is NOT fun! No I haven't had it myself, but my sister did. She was so terrible, she used to just pass out from headaches, she'd cry because it hurt, and she was just like this big ol' hunka mushy log thing. It's really quite scary. What made it worse is that my sister is SIX YEARS older than I am! And if it could attack that chick and make her pass out, I'm pretty sure it could things A LOT worse.**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, my mother begged me to check my tires to see if the padded tires were in to match the weather. I checked and double checked just for her amusement. I can see in her eyes that she was getting even weaker with each day. And just like my father, she was going to stop eating. She will stop sleeping. She will stay up at night. Then she won't ever wake up. My mother wouldn't tell me how bad she really was.

Instead of cooking she told me that she wanted to see my skill in cooking. Instead of cleaning, she said she was challenging my manliness into seeing if I could manage a whole house. During the car ride to the funeral home, I'd watch her go through every single minute as if it would be her last. I tried talking her into going to the hospital one more time, but she told me that she was truly healthy, that she could manage life without meds and doctors.

I knew my mother was worrying what it would be like for me if she were to pass away. She knew it would be hard for a seventeen year-old boy to take care of himself. I was too young. I guess I could talk to her about Bella. She seemed to need some cheering up.

"Mom? I talked to Bella today in class," I said quietly, keeping my eyes on the road. She instantly perked up and turned to me enthusiastically.

"How is she? What do you think of her?" She questioned.

"She is very nice, and funny. And maybe, yeah I kind of have a crush on her," I stated a bit shyly, finally admitting to myself, and my mother, that Bella was something special. Sure she was mysterious, but that only added to her magnificence.

The wake was terribly quiet. I played some piano for anyone who made a request, all sad songs. Dr. Cullen and his family were there. They clearly stood out from everyone else. The little pixie-like girl looked at me as if trying to give me a message. I understood that she knew something I would figure out soon. I nodded to her in patience.

I decided to go outside in the snow after the entire funeral. Someone followed quietly behind me though I figured they just left to smoke. I spotted Bella by the entrance to the funeral building, dressed in a cute grey dress with black leggins and flowers in her hair, as I stood by my Volvo. She was an angel in this snow and ice.

A deafening screech sounded from the parking lot aisle I was in and I looked up, startled. The next thing I knew I was on the dark pavement and glass scattered everywhere. I stared into the beautiful golden eyes of Bella in shock. She stared back, mirroring my expression. She was leaning over me and the snow flakes fell around her head as if to escape her cold form. I was bewildered. My mind racing but nothing coming out coherent.

"Are you okay!?" The driver called to us. We looked up at him like he was an alien. Bella was the first to recover. Blood was splattered all over the driver's face. He was surely some one who had been saved from one of my father's cases. The driver looked at me horror-stricken.

"You-you-you were just over there, and I swerved and now you're-you-you're... Edward Mason?" The driver stammered.

"Sir, I am surely Edward Mason Jr., but I was standing here the whole time. How could've I been all the way over there? You need to go to the doctor you are _covered_ in blood." I remembered Bella.

How did she save me? How did she get to me in time? Why did she save me? So many things were running through my head once again, and worse yet, my mother came racing out and peppering me with questions and kisses.

"Edward! Are you okay!? You need to go to the hospital! What happened? Oh, dear, I'm so glad you're alive! I don't know what I'd do without you!" I let her hug me. I wasn't humiliated in any way. Not in front of any one. I hugged her back as she cried on my jacket-covered shoulder. I looked at Bella's family.

They looked like they were ripped from a magazine cover for furniture the way they were sitting around the couch in their matching expensive-looking clothes. I noticed that their style of clothes matched mine entirely. I was wearing a black suit, my tie had silk black flower designs on it, my hair was gelled back, and there was a dark, blood red rose in my coat pocket.

Mrs. Cullen wore a blood red hat with black lace around it, Rosalie wore a dark red flower clip in her hair, and Bella and Alice wore black flower clips in their hair and all of them wearing grey dresses. All of the men were wearing the same tie and were wearing the same colored suit and grey undershirt as I was. All of their hair was combed back. Their white skin glowed in comparison of their dark clothes.

I looked at the pixie-like girl and cocked an eyebrow. She simply raised one side of her lips in a small half sympathetic smile. I let my mother drive my precious Volvo, that didn't even have a scratch on it much to my surprise, to the hospital with the Cullens in front of us, directing us there. I was completely fine, though my mother wouldn't believe me. Finally we reached the parking lot. When we exited the car I spoke.

"If I'm going to the hospital, than you should be helped, too, Mom!" I said, finally letting out my emotions, "I'm tired of seeing you like this! You _need _to get better now!" She stared at me with her hazel eyes.

"But, Edward, I don't need to get better. Edward is already gone. What else is there? There's you, there's me, what else? _Who is missing Edward? WHO!_" My mother scared me. She was getting wobbly on her own two feet and her knees gave way. If she no longer cared for her life, I was going to make sure she doesn't just let herself go. I carried her the rest of the way to the hospital, thinking, _my life is jacked up. _

"Edward, you're the one who is hurt, why are you carrying your mother?" Dr. Cullen asked, already in scrubs. The nurses and patients stared at me puzzled and bewildered.

"No Doctor, I'm fine. She's terribly ill, and she needs help! She's depressed and she's sick!" I gave her light body to him and he scampered off as if she weighed nothing. I sat in the waiting room not even bothering to be in the same room my mother was in. I needed time to myself. My mother was getting weaker, Bella saved me somehow, and I'm still alive. Bella was all the way by the funeral building and I was by my car, at _least_ twenty yards away.

I spotted Rosalie walking quickly down a hallway and turned around a corner. I followed stealthily, trying to make my steps sound like one of the lady nurses here.

All I could hear was a buzz followed by a loud, "I'm sorry." I turned around the corner and Rosalie, Bella, and Carlisle looked up at me.

"I should be leaving, the patients await right?" Carlisle said smoothly. I nodded and stepped out of his way.

"Can we speak, Bella?" I called to her, before looking at Rosalie Hale. She shot me a dagger-filled glare that would pierce right through my head.

"It's fine, Edward, it was nothing, really. Just let it go," Bella told me before turning her back to me and spoke quietly to the blond.

"No, it wasn't nothing. I'm grateful that you saved me, now please, can I speak with you?" Rosalie looked at Bella, anger in her eyes before flipping her hair and walking away. Bella slowly faced me.

"How are you doing? Are you alright?" She started questioning. She walked around me as if she'd find something wrong.

"Look I'm fine, really. Just- How did you stop that car? My car came out _untouched_ through that whole entire mess. If you weren't there- My blood should be painted all over that man's car!" I whispered-yelled. She flinched when I said blood.

"Edward," she began, looking at the ceiling troubled, before looking back down into my eyes with a small smile on her full lips, "Edward, I was right next to you the entire time. I pushed you out of the way."

"That doesn't explain why there was a dent on the side of the car the shape of a hand."

"What do you want me to say, Edward? That- that I have some kind of super power? If you think that than maybe you do need to get your head checked. You hit it pretty hard," she yelled at me before stuffing her hands into her furry coat pockets and started walking away. I grabbed her arm.

"Wait, don't leave." I begged.

"The least you can say is 'thank you," she said, a playful smirk taking its place as she looked up at me.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome... Are you worried about your mom?"

"Yes."

"I hope she get's better, Edward, I really do." She told me before I finally let her scamper away. I went back to the Waiting Room and rubbed my face. It was getting late. I decided to go and ask Dr. Cullen if she was alright.

I looked for the room number that the lady in the lobby told me to go to and knocked on the door. Dr. Cullen came out and closed the door behind him.

"Look, Edward, your mother is seriously ill. You were right, she needs help. Do you think you can find a place to stay on such a short notice?" Dr. Cullen asked me.

"N-No, I don't- I don't think so. I'll try to find some one. How long do you think she'll be hospitalized?" I asked, worry scratched on my face.

"I'm not exactly sure. She has had that flu for ages now. She should have come here earlier to get that checked out. The virus has spread all over. But what I'm worried about now is where you are going to be staying until she gets better. You can't stay at home by yourself, that's illegal."

"Doctor, I'm seventeen, I had to take care of my mother for weeks now. I think I'll be fine on my own," I said turning around to head back outside.

"Look, Edward. If you really have no other place to go, maybe-maybe you could stay here at the hospital. You don't need to go home. Surely you can get some clothes and come back, right?"

"Sure, Cullen." I said before heading outside. I wasn't coming back here. I was staying home.


	4. Chapter 4

My dream was bright. The sun glowed and sparkled off of Bella's skin. Every time I tried to speak to her my throat would go dry and clench up and Bella's eyes would go wide as if I had just eaten a brain. She'd start screaming and running away from me. In my dream I could hear everyone's thoughts. Everybody said that I was a monster. I didn't know why. I tried to call to Bella to save me this one last time, but instead of saving me, she watched my death.

Just as I said, my blood was splattered everywhere on the man's car. I was dead. I can see my mother killing herself. I woke up in the middle of the night. I didn't sleep after that. I had been in Forks, Washington for only a month and already my father has died, my mother has gotten gravely sick, and I met the most beautiful angel. Good or evil.

To my grave disappointment, all anyone could talk about was me. I was the center of attention. Some said that guy swerved because he saw my father's ghost at the funeral, some say it was ice, some even said he was a crazy guy who madly jealous of my baseball skills. Most people asked how I got out. A lot of the guys said congratulations on finally talking to Bella without getting hurt. I scowled at everyone. Drama and gossip is all they're looking for in this small town.

No one seemed concerned about Bella. I guess any gossip about them was already old news. I wondered to myself why nobody else didn't see her so far away and then all of a sudden she's laying on top of me.

During lunch, nobody swarmed the Cullens or Hales. They sat amongst themselves. During class, Bella sat as far away from me as possible. She ignored me completely. Which was even more convenient for her, Mr. Banner had no more labs for the class to work together with. Lauren, Jessica, Eric, Newton, and Crowley swarmed me everyday.

Jessica seemed even skankier than before, if that's even a word. She pulled down her shirt in front of me. She seemed to be pole-dancing everywhere she went. I wasn't quite pleased with her. I don't think she knows that I don't like her at all. She seemed absolutely content that my lab partner and I were starting to become more distant. It meant she could talk to me all she wanted.

"So Junior," Newton started as I walked to the cafeteria once again.

"Don't call me that."

"Junior, want to come to the beach with us, in a few weeks? It's in La Push. La Push..." Newton started thrusting his hips towards the table.

" Yeah sure, I'll go. Who's coming?" I asked.

"Us." Newton gestured to everyone at the table. "And some other people. We don't know who yet, but you can invite whoever you want. That's what the rest of us are doing."

"Mason!" Eric called and tossed me an apple. I caught it swiftly and bit into it. Lauren and Jessica swooned. _I've got to stop doing stuff they like._ I thought to myself as I swallowed.

I came to Biology class early to try and escape my 'friends.' I starting to just doodle random music notes on the back of my notebook. I could hear clearly the seat next to me move as more kids bustled around the classroom. I set the notebook down on the desk in front of me and looked at Bella, expecting her to be on the other side of the table. Instead she was _much_ closer. This is called for. She was a mystery and did random things. I couldn't figure out her pattern. But instead of doing what I expected she stayed and stared at me instead of moving away. I was trapped in her eyes, she was glaring. I didn't know why she was glaring, all I was doing earlier was drawing. Was I supposed to annoy her as much as she was aggravating me? Mr. Banner caught us and asked for the question that I was deaf, too.

"The Krebs Cycle," she whispered so quietly. I repeated it louder and blushed before looking away. I wrote _'thanks_' on the notebook's back cover like I did with the music notes. She looked at it and nodded with a monotone look on her face.

I was chilled to the bone by Bella staring at me like that. It made me angry that she could ignore me like that for weeks and then all of a sudden start looking at me as if I was the only one in my room. I hated how it took effect on me, but somehow I liked the effect. When the bell rang, I gathered my books as fast as I could.

"Edward," I heard Bella say. I stacked my books on the desk before turning to her and looking at her through my lashes. She stared wide-eyed at my face before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Edward, we shouldn't be friends. Trust me when I say that I'm just trouble," she said nonchalantly, still not looking at me. I sighed. Her eyes flashed open as she heard my loud exhale.

"Then why'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Save me? You saved me! You could have just let that car hit me! Would've saved you a lot of regret," I mumbled the last part. She stared at me oddly.

"Regret? You think I regret saving you? I'm glad you're still alive. I- You should just stay away from me please. I saved you so you could live, not just for the glory of it. I could give my whole house to charity. I can donate all of my money, my father's money, my mother's money, my whole family's money to the poor. No one would care! Did you see but one person approach me? No." She clenched her jaw before slinging her book-filled bag over her shoulder and dashing out.

After school, I walked a little slowly. I watched Bella go to her car and she looked at me panicked at something behind me. Jessica had caught up with me.

"So, Edward. I was kinda' thinkin' that maybe you'd want to go to the girls' choice spring dance coming up, with- with me. Maybe. I don't know, do you want to go with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh, um. Sorry, Jessica. I'm-uh- I'm going into Seattle, to-uhm... Yep, I'm going into Seattle that day. Sorry. But, you should ask Newt- I mean, you should ask Mike. He seems to kind of like you," I apologized one last time before dodging her and heading to my car. I flashed my eyes towards the Cullens and Hales and they were all snickering, except for Bella.

I zoomed away in my car, almost hitting the Cullens, and sped down the highway. I knew my father was dead and he couldn't help me anymore, but it's not like he'd help me anyway. My phone starting blowing up with texts.

When I got home I stayed outside on the porch swing. I checked my new messages.

_Will you go 2 the spring dance with me? -angie_

_Sry, I'm going 2 Seattle that day. -edward_

I might as well go into town that day. I've got nothing else to do. I checked my next messages. Relating to the same topic.

_Hey Edward! Wanna go 2 the SD with me? 3 -L_

_Sry Lauren I hav 2 go 2 Seattle -edward_

There were two other messages asking me if I wanted to go to the spring dance with them. I declined, first reason I wanted to go to Seattle, second reason, I don't even know these girls! How and when did they get my number? After responding to their messages, I went inside.

I prepared dinner for myself and made a simple sandwich. As I ate, I finally let it relish in me what Bella said. What was the meaning, she doesn't think it's safe for us to be friends? She must notice how depressed I am with my mother in the hospital. Therefore leading that she didn't want to be friends with a downer. She said she didn't want attention. Would that mean that she thinks I'm popular? She must not be interested. Of course she's not interested, I'm a depressed teen who could possibly be losing his mother to some kind of disease. She was brilliantly beautiful, mysterious, smart, funny, and over all perfect.

Well that was fine. I could leave her alone if she really wanted it. The problem was, _would _I leave her alone like she really wanted? What if she _doesn't _want to be left alone? What do I do then? I would be disappointing her. I could be her super hero, but I could also be the villain if it ever came to it.

I found myself sitting at my piano again, my inspiration returning. I repeated the first notes before moving on. This composition is beginning to sound a little more happy, despite my bad luck in this small town.

The next morning, I took Bella's advice seriously and parked as far away from the gigantic red truck as I could. When I exited my car, I missed my back pocket and my keys fell directly into a puddle. I sighed before bending down to pick them up, but a snow white hand had already come to my aid. I grunted, before swiping them out of Bella's hand as fast as possible.

"How do you _do _that?" I asked, trying to sound irritated. Truly, I was happy as ever that she didn't ignore me, but confused as to why she said that she didn't want to be my friend and yet, here she was helping me, again.

"Do what?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

"Appear out of thin air!" I exclaimed, amused by her ignorance.

"I don't," she said in all seriousness. She flashed her eyes around the parking lot where everyone was staring at us. We were walking side by side to the school building. She walked a bit closer to me and smiled up at me.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be friends," I said, puzzled.

"No I didn't. I didn't say that. I said that we _shouldn't_ be friends. I never said that I didn't _want_ to be friends. Pay attention," she played. I smirked while holding the door open for her. She nodded her head in thanks before walking in. I was about to walk towards Jessica where she usually waited for me for Spanish, my first class, but Bella grabbed my arm forcefully. I was surprised at her and froze. Always, doing what I least expect, she didn't let go until I finally became alert of her hand on my arm and how cold it was. I didn't feel cold, I was paying too much attention on how my skin felt on fire at her touch.

I looked down at her hand before trailing the arm to the owner. Bella looked into my eyes intensely. I was trapped in her gaze and couldn't move, frozen by her beauty. Also afraid to ruin the moment, Bella slid her hand down slowly until it flopped down to her side. Still staring into my deep green eyes, she said with her angelic voice, "I was wondering, if you weren't planning anything, of course, if you wanted to go someplace with me the week of the spring dance-"

"Are you joking?" I interrupted, ruining our moment. Something I hoped we could return to later, but now it was time to speak.

"Will you let me finish?" She asked patiently, surprisingly calm. I nodded with a crease in my brow.

"If you weren't busy the night of the spring dance, then maybe-" she looked up at the ceiling before looking back down at me, "I heard you were going to Seattle that night, and I was just wondering if you would, maybe, if you would want a ride." At this moment, Bella seemed so vulnerable. As if my rejection would break her.

I didn't even know what to say. I stared at her for a second, still trying to read her. Every time I see, I always have to mentally check if I could read her, but yet again I'm thinking that she is a mystery. An unexpected mystery that I wasn't ready to investigate.

"I'm sure that my Volvo could make it to Seattle by itself. The question is, would _you_ like a ride to Seattle?" I said, using my shoulders to tower over her. I was as nervous as hell, but by basic instinct, I continued to stare her down. I wasn't flirting, just intimidating. She chuckled and pushed me away lightly. I wanted to hear her musical chuckle forever and lightly pushed her back with my elbow, though she didn't seem to be pushed, but rocked on her heels as if to dodge me as I was about to touch her.

I waved it off, slightly offended, but didn't show it.

"No, it's okay. I can pick you up," she said with a smile on her face.

"No, I'll pick you up, I insist!" I said, in seriousness. She looked up at me a bit troubled.

"Eh, I guess. You'd have to pick me up at the... at the Diner, Jasper likes to eat there," she said. It was an obvious lie, but I pretended not to notice it. I nodded, not knowing what to say now, disappointed that she was hiding something from me. Her golden eyes sparkled as she blinked, the bell rang, cueing everyone to get to class quickly. She smiled widely, revealing her perfect white teeth before turning walking away.

"See you in class! Can't wait 'till Saturday, Edward!" She seemed to skip as she said my name and I smiled before going to Spanish not minding walking to class with Jessica and being late. Jessica was oddly quiet for the rest of the day with a scowl on her face as she walked with her arms crossed. I would ask why, but at the moment, I was too happy.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gracias por fin nos joinging, Sr. Mason," said the young Spanish teacher. She only spoke in Spanish most of class. She just said, 'Thank you for finally joining us, Mr. Masen.'

I blushed. Not appreciating the attention and side whispers. After class, Jessica still didn't gush over me. Something I was completely fine with, I just knew something was terribly wrong. Was she jealous? I was being arrogant, I should stop thinking about this. Newton came to the rescue, for once, and started babbling on about the weather for this weekend. I totally forgot about that and was thinking about possibly inviting Bella, seeing that we already planned something together.

I tried to sound excited for their sake, but I had my mind on a completely different topic. I was focused on how warm my arm felt despite Bella's cold hand on my arm. And how Bella's eyes looked at me, or how she spoke to me. She was so gentle, as if afraid to crush me with a small flick of her fingers. Thinking about her made me smile, which was perfect timing because Eric had just told a joke. I hadn't heard it, only looking down at my shoes.

I couldn't pay attention to the rest of my classes. If you were to ask me what we just learned about in my last class, I would look at you as if I had seen a human being for the first time in my life. During lunch I had _finally_ remembered to bring something to eat, and only brought an apple. I never really ate a lot during school, always having a big breakfast and dinner.

Hoping that this morning wasn't just a daydream, I looked at Bella's usual lunch table as I entered the cafeteria, to find her siblings present. But she was not there. I looked around the lunch room to see her sitting by herself looking as if she was deep in thought. I looked away. I hadn't said a word most of the day, as I never do, and just looked for Eric. He was sitting at the table closest to Bella, being the most obsessed with her. He waved over at us, almost hitting Angela and Ben in the face. Lauren and Jessica departed from the group to be in the lunch line to buy some food. Leaving me with Newton who energetically pulled my book bag off my shoulders and swung back and forth as he skipped towards Eric.

"C'mon, Masen, skip! It feels like a skippy sort of day, don't you think?" Newton called from across the cafeteria. I blushed and shook my head. Somehow, Newton popped up in front of me and whispered, "Skip," in a not so threatening voice before sprinting back to the table and sitting down next to Eric as if nothing happened. I shrugged and half skipped half skidded to the lunch table.

A few minutes later, Newton nudged me. "Bella's looking at you again." I looked over at her nonchalantly and she was smiling. She nodded her head over to the seat in front of her.

"Is she nodding at _you_?" Eric said offended.

"I don't know, maybe she needs help with homework or something." I said before getting up.

"Hey..." I said walking to her table, lifting my apple.

"Hi. I thought maybe you could join me for lunch?" She had no food in front of her. I cocked my eyebrow.

"You eat I'm fine." She said laughing at herself. I smiled and took the seat in front of her. I inspected my apple for a place to bite. She watched me. I smirked at her before biting into it and the juice squirting into my mouth. She watched me chew intently.

"I can see you like the way I chew..." I said jokingly. Emmett exploded in a fit of laughter before Alice toppled over him, silencing him by a fraction. He still shook with laughter with her bobbing up and down on his shoulders. Bella laughed as well before putting her head down in shame.

"I'm sorry, staring is rude... Well this is definitely different." She interlocked her fingers in front of her and leaned forward, waiting for me to take another bite. When I finally bit into the apple she relaxed and I couldn't help but laugh. I started choking and coughed while laughing. I put down my apple and held my chest as tears came to my eyes. She started laughing and I could feel the whole room's eyes on us. Everyone. Was. Looking. At us.

"Oh, man. You're going to kill me!" She said through her laughter. I wiped my tears.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"That's okay! I say silly things. Sometimes I'll do silly things," she said trailing her eyes to the side.

"You mean like watching me chew?" I said playfully. She nodded with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Take another bite!" She demanded. I tried to control my laughter as I opened my mouth but pulled back not being able to control it. She seemed to like to watch me laugh, too, because she cocked her head to the side and watched me, entertained. She looked at my usual lunch table.

"I think your friends are mad I stole you from them," she said, humor gone. I waved them off. "I bet they're fine."

"So, why decide sitting with me today? Not that I'm complaining!" I said putting my hands up.

"I find you... interesting. I like spending time with you, Edward," she said, sincereness evident in her beautiful topaz orbs she had for eyes. I smiled, loving how my name rolled off of her tongue. I can't seem to read her. Her eyes told secrets that I didn't understand. I creased my eyebrows despite my piped attitude at her compliment.

"What are you thinking?" I blurted out. I wanted to take it back, but I held my stance serious awaiting her answer.

"Excuse me?" She said bewildered.

"What are you thinking about?" I said each syllable clearly.

"You." She seemed as though she didn't mean to say that. I blushed intensely. She found it interesting and leaned forward as if to get a better look at my face.

"You are turning a delightful shade of red, dear boy." Bella laughed carelessly. I was still hung up on her response to my question. Still serious, I asked, "Why?"

"You make me think about you. Your actions make me wonder about you, often." Her slip of the tongue puzzled me. She spoke as if she was from a different time period. Otherwise I was full of happiness of what she stated.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" She threw back at me.

"I'm just trying to figure out what you are."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I hung my head in mocking shame. She giggled. She _giggled_. I smiled and looked up at her.

"Hey," I said dragging the 'y', "That was cute! What else could I do to make you do that again?" She giggled again. I smiled, "There it is! Do I have to compliment you?" I asked her. She giggled again before turning it into a hysterical laugh. I watched her with ease. She shifted under my gaze. She looked at the forgotten apple that lay in front of me with only two bites in it.

"Take another bite," she demanded, again. I pushed it away from me.

"I'm not hungry, anymore." Not that I ever was.

"Please..." she pouted an adorable pout.

"Not unless you do me a favor." I proposed.

"Depends on the favor," she said, looking off to the side again.

"Help me. Help me, at least give me a clue at what you are," I pleaded. She looked at me before staring off at the apple. I looked down at the apple before looking back up at her through my lashes. She seemed dazed last time I did this, why not now? I was right and she took a deep breath while closing her eyes, like she did last time.

"No." She said sternly.

"Please..." I said huskily and breathy. Her brows creased, still not looking at me.

"No." She said the same way. The table was small enough for me to reach across and take a strand of hair in between my fingers. I stroked it down until it reached her jaw and I let my finger drag to her perfect chin. "Please."

"Fine, just stop." She said irritated, yet flushed. I smirked and she glared daggers at me.

"I'm dangerous. Now eat your apple." She said rushed. I picked up the apple, disappointed with my answer.

"That's not an answer, I knew that already. You made that clear the first day we spoke!" I said, recalling the day perfectly. She growled, taking me aback. I widened my eyes, surprised. Not in fear, but in wonderment. "Did you just... growl?" I said fearlessly.

"You're pushing it, boy." She said, jaw clenched. I knew I had to stop annoying her, she was just to cute. I took a bite out of my apple as she spoke. "I wish you'd just stop trying to figure out what I am."

I looked up at her, apologetically. "Hey, I'm sorry. You're are just much too interesting for your own good. And cute." I said with a smile. "But you could've just asked." I said playfully and stood up to walk away. The bell rang and half of the students that were here were ever-so-slowly leaving. Watching Bella and I.

I heard Bella's frustrated huff before turning into her musical giggle as I walked out of the cafeteria. Her giggle was now my favorite sound and I intended on finding every way to make her laugh like that day after day, no matter how long it takes. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder after shooting my apple successfully into a trash bin, earning cheers from my friends.

Newton foolishly decided that it would be fun to get a piggy-back ride from me, and startled me by jumping onto my back. My books' corners in my bag stabbed my back painfully. I yelped and tried to push him off only causing him to choke me. I fell on top of him, my back pushing even deeper into my bag and I yelped again. I got up as fast I could and rubbed my back, coughing terribly, and feeling liquid. I became panicked and commanded Jessica to check my back for blood.

Her eyes widened as she looked at my wound and covered her mouth in disgust. "Oh you poor thing! I'll take you to the nurse's office now! Mike tell Mr. Banner where we're going! Go!" She offered to carry my bag but I politely declined and carried it in front of me in my arms instead of on my back.

As we walked to the building, that was surprisingly far, I spotted Bella walking to her car. Her head snapped in my direction as I saw her, her eyes dark. She ran to my side immediately.

"Edward?" She called, sounding choked up. "What happened? Are you okay?" She asked whilst inspecting my back, keeping at a distance.

"It's nothing. Just got stabbed in the back... with books." She tsked at me. "I'll take you, come on." Bella offered, putting a cold hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Bella, really."

"Yeah, _I'm _taking him to the nurse, already, anyway!" Jessica's obnoxious voice shrieked. Never mind, I think I'd prefer Bella to come with me, instead.

"It's fine, I think I'll take him. You can go back to class now, Jess," Bella said completely friendly. Even using a nickname, wow. Jessica huffed and tightened her fist at her sides, looking between me and Bella. She huffed again before stomping off.

"So why aren't you in class?" I asked her.

"I have a doctor's appointment," she said automatically, with a twinge of guilt evident in her voice.

"Well, it's very nice of you to give up your time for me." I told Bella, sincerely. I looked down at her like she was had saved my life. She only stared ahead, keeping a distance from me.

She opened the door for me and I walked smoothly inside.

"Hello, Edward. Bella. What-" Ms. Cope began but stopped as Bella walked quickly in front of me and past the receptionist without saying a word.

"Hi, Ms. Cope, I'm just going to the nurse's office." I walked away awkwardly. Blood never really bothered me, but Bella looked like she was going to be cut in half as she stood in the corner, farthest away from me in the office.

"I'm going to leave. Good-bye Edward, I hope your mother gets well," Bella said quickly before dashing away from the room. I barely mumbled a farewell before she was gone.

"I'm loving how more social Bella is being now that you are here. Are you two dating?" The nurse asked, taking my bag and putting it on one of the chairs. I blushed at her statement and shook my head mutely.

"That's too bad. Well, lets take a look at your back. Bella said you were stabbed with... book corners?" I nodded again, my blush becoming even more visible and heating my ears. "Deary, don't be embarrassed, I'm the nurse! I've seen worse. It's to bad your shirt got stained though." I had taken off my shirt and I could see four audible dots of blood. I'm sure my back looked like I got shot in the back. The nurse left to find me another shirt my size from the lost and found. As soon as she left, Jessica came back in with another guy from our Biology class, Lee Stephens. He was as green as can be. Jessica stopped and stared at my body. I wasn't the strongest guy, but my muscles were definitely visible when I move. Thank goodness, the nurse came back in.

"Edward, I'm going to put some Band-Aids on your back, it's still bleeding. Please go in that other room for your privacy." She gave Jessica a warning glance before grabbing some boxed bandages and followed me into a connecting room. She put the Band-Aids on very quickly before handing me a dark green shirt. It was a perfect fit. I took my jacket out of my bag and put it on before I walked out of the extra room. "Oh, and Edward? Bella's sitting on the bench outside. She says she's not feeling well, with the blood and all, and asked for you to take her home." I nodded. Taking my bag in my arms so it wouldn't push on the recent holes in my back, I walked out of the office to find Bella leaning back on the bench, looking terrible.

"Hey what's wrong? The nurse said you weren't feeling good," I asked in concern. Bella opened her eyes and lifted her head, happily winking at me. She gave me a mischievous smile.

"You are quiet the actress, my friend," I applauded her. She mock bowed before skipping off and putting her keys in her gigantic truck and leaving the door unlocked. She took out her phone and began texting before putting it away and smiling in my direction.

"Newton was right! It is a skippy-kind of day!" She started dancing under the gloomy clouds, making me think that maybe this town wasn't so depressing. My sick mother came to mind, but I hid my sadness well, smiling at Bella as I joined her in dancing towards my car.

"So I'm driving you home?" I asked once we'd piped down and started walking. This parking lot seemed to big for such a small school.

"Eh, I don't want to go home. Besides, I don't think my parents would be glad I skipped," she said care-free. I only barely could pay attention to her words, her shoulders kept bumping into my biceps as we walked and every time, my smile seemed to grow wider.

"Then where do you want to go?" I challenged. _Only a few feet to my car._

"There's this old abandoned house I like to hang around. It's not haunted or anything. Unless you're too scared, of course we could go some place else," she said softly, giving me a smug look. I ran ahead of her, knowing her quickness, and stood in front of the passenger side door. She quirked an eyebrow at me. When she was finally out of the door's way, I opened it for her.

"I don't know, if you know this. But I'm a gentleman. I only didn't hold the door at the nurse's office because you beat me to it." I closed the door and slid across the hood to my side. I hopped in and started the car all in one motion before pulling out of the parking space and speeding off.

"Aren't you driving a bit fast? You don't even know where the house is!" Bella said, looking terrified. I scoffed. "Too fast? _Too fast?_" I laughed. "And where's your seat belt?" Bella scolded. I laughed harder. "Where's _your _seat belt?" I scoffed again. She only glared at me.

"Okay, turn here." Bella directed me. I turned into the driveway. There stood a two story house. It was quite skinny and some windows were either boarded or broken. The porch steps were steep and Bella seemed to hop to get to each one. The house coloration mainly consisted of white and navy blue. A chilled wind came across the house and blew the dead bushes' and trees' branches. I pulled my jacket around me tighter, before wincing. I completely forgot about the holes that were punctured in my back. I followed Bella into the house quickly.

Bella illuminated the room with a match I didn't see her light and lit every candle we came across. Soon we settled in a comfy living room, lit by candles, and we sat on the couch. We sat as far away from each other as possible, though we were facing each other. Our feet were propped up on the dusty furniture.

"So, tell me about that doctor's appointment..." I started. She just laughed. "I was ditching. It's good for you to ditch once in awhile." I nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about your dad. What was he like? Why didn't he get help if he knew he was sick?" Bella asked.

"My dad... he was always the hard worker. He was a lawyer and he never really came to dinner. My mother sometimes would bring him the food." I clenched my fists in my jacket pocket at remembering her cry. "It broke her heart. She was so in love with him that she never talked to him about how sad she was. She didn't spend enough time with him, except maybe when they slept. I never really liked him. We didn't spend a lot of time together..." I trailed off. Thinking about why _didn't_ he tell Mother that he was sick? I didn't want to think about this anymore.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. I never know what is on her mind.

"I'm thinking, why does this guy keep asking me that?" She responded with a toothy grin.

"I'm asking because you're hard to read. Like... Like you have some kind of shield," I answered. I looked deep into her odd colored eyes. They seemed to change color every day.

"What do you mean by 'I'm hard to read'?" Bella asked, smiling even more at my silliness.

"I'm saying that I can read people's mind, but apparently, my mind says that you're an exception." I leaned forward, in between my legs, and stared deeper into her eyes, trying to find something that would indicate to what she was thinking.

"Wow. I like to hang around a weird person, don't I?" She said sarcastically. I smiled and leaned even further towards her, kneeling right in front of her shins and sock-covered feet. "You like hanging around me?" I asked. She nodded, sincereness written all over her face. "I like hanging around you, too, Bella." I mentally did cartwheels at saying her name without sounding like a love-sick fool. She giggled. I fist pumped the air and wooted. "Yeah! I love that sound..." I said trailing off. Suddenly, I noticed how close our faces were, her scent twirling around my nose. I jumped back, blushing. I could feel my ears going hot. "Sorry..." I apologized.

"It's fine..." She mumbled back, not looking at me in the eyes. Minutes must have passed before we started asking questions again. We talked for hours before Bella's phone went off with a text message. She read what it said. I was disappointed our time together was over, but I knew that all great things just _had_ to come to an end.

"Alice says she's going to pick me up now. So I guess you can leave now, Edward," Bella said, sounding hesitant. I didn't know what to do. Should I shake her hand? Should I give her a hug? Would it be a good time to kiss her smooth lips? I looked down at her phone, disappointed. I could ask her for her number!

I took out my phone. "Hey, what's your number?" She showed me it on her phone and I typed it in quickly. I bounced out of the room, accidentally blowing out some candles in the process. "Bye, Bella! See you tomorrow!" And shut the door behind me, feeling like I could climb a mountain. I started laughing hysterically as I got into my car just at my sheer joy. I needed all the happiness I could wound up if I was going to visit my beloved mother at the hospital today.

I had planned on visiting her a long time ago, seeing that it was the closest free day I had to see her. As I pulled in to the parking lot, I spotted Dr. Cullen walking out of the entrance, seemingly waiting for me. I parked and ran out to meet him.

"Hello, Edward. Don't worry about your mom, she's fine. What I'm worried about is you. You've been living with two sick people for about a month now. It's only come to my concern that you may start catching this sickness as well. So I ask of you to please leave. Eat something healthy. Do everything you know that can help you get better." I was confused. I looked passed Carlisle and found Alice standing behind the double glass doors, watching us. She shook her head sadly and gracefully walked away from my line of vision. I looked back at the doctor and nodded. I turned around quickly and hopped back in my Volvo, worrying even more about my mother.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat in my bedroom, worried as hell. I know Dr. Cullen told me that my mother was alright, but what would happen to me? He said that he was concerned about me than my mother. Did that mean that I was going to get sick as well?

I refused to think to much of it, as I sometimes get to carried away with my thoughts, and thought more about Bella. I was still shaken by the possible car crash that happened at my father's funeral. And why does Bella's eyes, or her whole family's eyes, change color? She doesn't want me to figure out what she is? What does that mean? Does that mean she's not human? There were so many questions I had for her to answer.

When I went to school Friday, Newton apologized more times than I could count. Jessica was angry.

"So what did Cullen want yesterday? And why didn't she go to class?" Jessica asked furiously.

"I don't know," I responded, "She was just being silly. And she wasn't in class because she had got sick at seeing so much blood."

"That doesn't explain why she wasn't in class in the first place."

"She had a doctor's appointment."

"Then why did _you_ ditch school, too?" Jessica stepped in front of me, blocking my path. Her face was red with rage and her fists were placed on her hips.

"She needed a ride home?" I said, it sounded more like a question, though. I stepped around her, but she caught up with me.

"None of the Cullens _ever_ sit by _anyone_ else but their family... _ever_," Jessica grunted, sounding as if she controlled where they would sit, "That's _weird_."

"Yeah, weird." I said. I wasn't really paying attention to this little follower of mine. Jessica flipped her hair over her shoulder and sighed.

As I was about to walk in through the cafeteria doors, I remembered Bella telling me that she wasn't going to be here today. She was both accentuating the fact that she was sick from the blood, and ditching again. Still, I couldn't help but hope she might be here today, yet again surprising me with her unexpected actions. I looked at her usual lunch table, only her siblings were there. Disappointment washed over me like an over-sized wave.

Newton was animated with talking about plans of tomorrow. He was over trusting the weatherman that it would _actually_ be sunny in this dreary town. It was pretty warm today, though not exactly sunny, and we yet again played baseball. We haven't played baseball accept for that one time before tryouts and I was kind of missing it.

I didn't pitch last time, only hit, so Coach Clapp wanted to see what I could do, still giving me an opening even though tryouts were over. I always declined politely and moved on to the next class. When I got home, I decided not to go surfing. I'm sure it would be fun, but I doubt the weather would even be half as warm as we needed it to be.

Saturday, I woke up with sun in my face and I couldn't believe it. It was sunny today. I bet Newton was doing cartwheels, bouncing off the walls, or running a mile. He was pretty excited for today. I didn't watch the sun very long, packing a blanket in my duffel bag. I felt like a terrible son. My mother was in the hospital, on the brink of death, and my had father died not only a few weeks ago, but yet I had almost no worries. I also brought a towel, a water bottle, and some snacks. Pretzels and Laffy Taffy. Yum. I packed it all in my faded green duffel bag and hauled it all in the passenger side of my Volvo. I sucked on the taffy as I drove around.

Before I went to Newton's store to where we would meet up, I passed by the old abandoned house Bella took me, too, yesterday. I don't know if I was imagining it, but I thought I saw the golden glow of a moving candle in the house. I'm sure it wasn't really there, just my wants getting the best of me. I did really _want_ to see Bella again, I guess.

Newton's store was easy to locate. It was fairly close to the house. There, Angela, Ben, Newton, Crowley, Eric, Lauren, and Jessica waited for me, along with so many other people I didn't know. One girl I remembered from Gym. She always cheered when I hit a home run, which was every time, or struck out a batter when I pitched. I guess you could say she's a fan. She whispered into Lauren's ear and they giggled.

"Masen! Come here!" Newton yelled, sounding like a dork. I took the duffel bag out of the car as I walked over to Newton. I didn't wear any trunks or anything, I didn't plan on getting in the water. "What's in the bag?" Newton asked eyeing it. I raised my arms and jumped onto a plastic chair, drawing attention to myself. I yelled at the top of my lungs, "I BROUGHT PRETZELS AND LAFFY TAFFY!" Everyone cheered. Eric high-fived me before getting serious.

"Give me some taffy." He held his hand in front of my face.

"No, wait 'till we get to the beach." I pushed his hand away. He put right back in front of my face. "Give me the taffy! _NOW!_" I walked away cautiously and playfully. Acting like I was scared.

"Whoa, man. Calm down it's just taffy. You'll get some at the beach," I said cautiously. By now, everyone was watching us. Eric lunged at me and I side stepped him before sprinting around someone's car. I hadn't noticed until Eric got tired, but Newton was listening in on what the girls were whispering about. Two other girls showed up and eyed the exhausted Eric.

"Edward," Newton whispered to me. I came closer to him. "I heard Jessica say that she saw you _naked? _That true?" I blushed. I shook my head violently. "No!" I whisper-yelled. "I was at the nurse's office and I had to take off my shirt because blood stained it! Jess did _not_ see me naked! I swear!" I scowled at Jessica. She watched me and Newton whispering before she widened her eyes and blushed before ducking her head as if she was listening in on what Angela was saying.

Finally, everyone arrived and we headed off to the beach. I rode with Newton, Jessica somehow squeezed between me and Mike in the front seat of his Suburban. She was trying to make me jealous of her like how I accidentally made her jealous of Bella. I didn't even pay attention to her. I stared out the window the whole time, trying to drown out the rancid sound of Mike's pop music. The people singing this weren't even singing! They were just talking along with the rhythm!

When we arrived, it seemed like hours before any other guys showed up at the beach. I was surrounded by girls. I was the only guy that didn't want to go surf. I was tortured with swooning and gossip for about an hour until finally Newton came back.

"Hey guys, there was this girl that came with the Native Americans that live here! Her name was Leah. But anyway, she just told me this _awesome_ story about the tribes that live here. I'm going to start the fire first. Masen! Ever seen a driftwood fire in the big city?" Newton asked, obnoxiously as he walked down the beach towards the tent of driftwood and his cigarette lighter. I rolled my eyes.

"Mike, Chicago isn't that big of a city. Sure, it's awesome, and... well awesome is the perfect word for it but-" I received a smack in the face from a random girl.

"Sorry, um... hi, that was a dare... we're playing truth or dare over there, um... Yeah, I'm really sorry but if I didn't do it, they said they were going to throw me in the water..." the girl said timidly. I smiled down at her sympathetically. I put my hand on her shoulder just as she was about to walk away.

"Hey, it's fine. Truthfully, I believe they'd do that so it was for a good cause. Don't tell them that part though, when they ask. Just say that I said I forgive you and am furious at the person who dared you to do that! Bye!" I said happily. She gave me a light chuckle and skipped away. As soon as she returned to the circle of girls, they started whispering before erupting into a fit of giggles and a blushing Lauren. I knew it was her.

I ran down the hill to meet Mike lighting a few twigs and throwing it into the tent of driftwood. It exploded into a giant blue flame.

"Awesome!" I said. I turned around to call everyone else over to the fire pit to spot Eric digging through my bag and smuggling taffy down his shirt.

"ERIC YORKIE! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY LAFFY TAFFY!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone chuckled and giggled at my silliness and I chased Eric all the way to his car. I ripped his shirt off and used it as a sack to hold all the taffy. I laughed at him. "There's a blanket in my bag if you want that, too, but, uh, you could keep it. Seeing to it that... YOU DECIDED TO STRIP AND GIVE ME MY TAFFY BACK? OKAY!" I yelled the last part so everyone back at the fire pit could hear. They laughed even harder. I marched back, with Eric's shirt-sack back in hand, back to the fire with a smile on my face.

I sat next to Jessica and offered her some Laffy Taffy. "I'm good..." She said looking at me as if I had killed a dog. "Suit yourself!" and gulped down the candy. _I hope that get's rid of her little crush on me._

Later that night, Newton announced he had a story to tell.

"The tribe here is called the Quileutes, by the way. A legend from the the Quileutes is that that they descended from wolves. These wolves could turn into humans on their own will. Their only enemies were called the _cold ones. _The cold ones were the only wolf enemies. Or, vampire and wolf enemies. There is a treaty about the cold ones and werewolves because these cold ones, or vampires, were different. They didn't drink from human blood, but animal blood. The treaty was that as long as they didn't kill humans, the werewolves wouldn't kill them. And as long as the cold ones never crossed the La Push borders, the werewolves wouldn't kill them.

"Cold ones were very _pale. _This clan of vampires called themselves _civilized_. Even if they claimed they weren't dangerous, there was still a risk of losing humans around them... THE END! Who's next?" Mike said loudly, making me jump. I didn't regularly think about supernatural junk, but now this got me thinking about Bella. I don't know why. She just seemed to fit right in with this story. She spoke as if she was from a different time, almost a hundred years back, she was incredibly pale...

"Hey, Mikey?" Snickers erupted around me "Who told you that story?" I asked.

"A person from the Quileutes tribe- Super hot chick!" He added in. "She said she just thinks a superstition to make little kids behave or something.

Later when I got home, and all my taffy and pretzels were gone, I looked up the Quiluete legends...


	7. Chapter 7

My dream was unmistakably _not_ a pleasant one. This was like the dreams I had when Bella didn't come back to school for a week. Nightmares. Bella was a monster, she was a beautiful monster. Her skin glowing, blinding me, she smiled evilly, revealing her razor sharp teeth. The only thing keeping me able to see were the few tattered pieces of clothing she wore to cover her body. She hissed at me with another devilish smile and walked towards me. Trees grew from around me and I was hidden in the forest, no longer blinded by the light that was Bella. I looked around the forest, fear creeping up my spine. I noticed the fear became a solid object. I craned my neck to see what was holding me in a weak hold. It was Bella, no longer glowing. She smiled up at me, her teeth still sharp. I gasped and fell to the floor. Her eyes glowed red. Her whites in her eyes gaining a red color. Her hair blowing wildly. Slowly, I realized I wasn't being attacked, but my mother. I watched from a distance, unable to move. Horror-struck with fear. Wolves descended from the forest, locking on to the target that was my mother. They leaped.

I sat up in bed with cold sweat gluing my hair to my forehead and neck. My hands were outstretched in front of me. I relaxed them and they fell into my lap. My white sheets were sticking to my bare abdomen. I jumped out of bed, my basketball shorts releasing my knees and swaying as I quickly walked to my drawers, pulled out a shirt. I put it on as I glided down the stairs, grabbed my keys and pulled my sandals on, to terrified to sit in my room. I needed to visit my mother right now. This dream seemed to be sign. Was there something wrong? The only way to know was if I check on her.

When I got to the hospital, I jumped when I saw Carlisle down the hallway. He looked so... _white_. He looked at me and politely greeted me with a smile.

"Hello Edward. I was expecting you today, actually. I haven't told the police about you staying by yourself without a guardian because I trust you, but I think you need to get a blood test. Seeing that you live in a house with two sick people. Tell me, have you been getting any headaches? Running nose? I want you to give this to your usual doctor. He or she will give you the blood test and give you the results." Carlisle handed me a piece of pink paper before speaking again, "And then give me a copy of the results. Thank you, now please leave." Carlisle all but pushed me out the hospital doors.

"Wait! Wait... how's my mother? I haven't seen her in weeks Carlisle! Let me see her!" I pushed passed him and ran into the hospital. I fought passed the nurses and entered the room my mother was supposed to be in.

"Ed...Edward?" She called, weakly. I held back tears. She looked a pale green. She had bags under her eyes and she was too skinny. Hadn't they been feeding her? She looked more like she was wearing her skin instead of it being attached to her. She gave me a weak smile and reached out to me. I took her hand immediately and brought it close. I kissed it gently.

"Hi, Mom," I breathed, my voice quivering, "How're you doing?"

"Just tryin' to stay alive," she joked, chuckling humorlessly. I frowned, chin shaking. I couldn't see her like this. She was usually so happy, so lively. Of course she'd make a joke like that, like any other day, she's trying to keep my spirits up. I fought back my tears and took in a shaky breath, looking up to the ceiling like how Bella did.

"Yeah, maybe we'll turn it all around. Y'know, it's not too late, it's never too late," I told her, smiling sadly. She chuckled again, closing her eyes. She seemed so happy to see me. I gave her a real smile and laughed with her. The heart monitor's beeps sped up. Mother started coughing, and I panicked. She jerked her hand away and held her heart, her eyes wild. Nurses pushed passed me and led me away.

"Good-" She inhaled sharply, "Bye, Edw_ard_!" Her voice cracked.

"Bye, Mom! I love you!" I called to her. The only response I got back was the yelling of doctors and the shuffling of the panicking nurses. A tear rolled down my cheek. I was going to lose her. The doctor knew. Carlisle knew. Alice knew.

Alice had shaken her head at me the week before. And at my father's funeral. She knows mother's not going to survive. She was giving me a signal. A sob broke through my lips.

Surprisingly, a cold hand I would know anywhere reached and rubbed my shoulder.

"Edward," the angel called. Another sob broke through me, and tears ran down my cheeks. My shoulders shook, shaking Bella's hand off my shoulder. I tackled the only perfect thing in a tight hug. I was more than happy when she didn't pull away, instead, doing the least expected, and wrapping her cold arms around me. I knew she could crush me in just this hug, the research I did last night telling me all my answers. Even if she was a monster, I would rather be with a monster that made me happy, than humans that would bring me down even more. My 'friends' would only gossip. Did they do anything right? They make me question life. Bella made me enjoy it. But without my mother, I wouldn't know how.

"Edward. Do you need to go home?" Bella asked me with the most angelic voice she's ever spoken to me with. I let out a shaky breath from my quivering throat, threatening to let our more sobs. I was a bit humiliated for her to see me cry, but I think she's been through something like this before.

"Yeah, I'll go home." I ripped my eyes from her beautiful face and headed through the hospital hallways and took the elevator down to the lobby instead. Bella followed me. I didn't really wanted to go home, my mother was in it and sometimes I feel like my father is still in his office, working on his cases like his life depended on it. I planned on taking a hike. I did feel a bit bad about telling Bella a lie, but I didn't want her to follow me. Even she couldn't cheer me up right now. I needed time to think.

"Edward!" Bella said, putting her icy cold hand on my cheek. I widened my eyes at how close she was to my face. I gasped but didn't pull away. I almost started leaning in when I noticed that the elevator had landed on the lobby's floor. I stared into Bella's golden eyes that were written with worry. I took her hand and filled my nose with Bella's beautiful strawberry scent. I smiled, a genuine smile before it faded when I remembered the piece of paper poking me through my basketball shorts. Now that I realize it, I was wearing a tight t-shirt that showed every muscle I used. I blushed lightly and walked around Bella. I still couldn't believe she was a vampire. No monster would be that gentle. If she really wanted to kill me, she wouldn't have saved me from that car crash, she wouldn't have even showed up at the damned funeral.

Bella caught up with me as I passed the cars in the outside parking lot. I slowed down a bit, letting me take her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked down at our hands, her cold fingers intertwined with my warm ones. I smiled at her, she gave me a big one back, making my heart speed up. I tried to calm, remembering she could hear, and pulled her closer. I gave her another hug, gentler than the first.

"Thank you, so much," I whispered into her ear. She let out a breath before pushing me away.

"No problem. But I didn't really do anything at all..." She looked down to the side.

"Yes. Yes you did. Your doing it right now. Your taking my mind off my sick mother. Can we-can we go to the house? Or my house? You-you want to go somewhere?" I said pointing to my Volvo. I didn't see her big truck or any other new looking cars around. She inspected it before turning back to me with a smile, she nodded enthusiastically. I pulled her back to my silver Volvo and held her door open again.

"I can open my own door," Bella said, getting in.

"Well you never said to stop it," I played, marching around the car and hopping in myself.

"Then... stop," Bella whispered. She looked into my eyes through her thick lashes. I started the car and it hummed to life not loud at all.

"WHAT!?" I yelled, playfully. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE ROAR OF THE CAR'S ENGINE! YOU'LL HAVE TO TELL ME WHEN WE GET THERE!" She laughed at me as I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"So... where _are _we going?" Bella asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Just to the old house," I answered plainly.

"Oh... okay, then..." Bella said, trailing off.

"Is there something wrong with this plan?" I asked, a smile tugging at my lips. Bella put a finger on her small chin.

"Hmm... Nope!" She declared before slumping back into her seat. I chuckled at her, wondering how long she's been alive.

"Hey, uh, let's make a deal. If I ask you a question, you can ask any question you want, but you HAVE to be telling the truth or I get you can't ask a question. Sound good, girl?" I said, using an accent. She giggled.

"There we go! I love that sound..." I said my smile fading, I took my eyes off the road for a few seconds to look at her. She stared back at me, giving me a pleasant smile, her eyes sparkling. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed to forget her words. I smirked at her, looking back to the road. I heard her huff.

"Well, what about you?" She shot back at me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, puzzled, and mildly amused.

"What if _I_ ask a question and _you_ don't answer truthfully? Do you have to skip a turn?" She said surprisingly sexy.

"Uh, yeah. Let's begin. Um... Remember when I said I was trying to figure you... Hold on that was about to be a question, let me think!" I said smiling at her voice laughing. "Okay, I got it! I told you, sometime at lunch, that I was trying to figure you out. Well, I have a theory. And I was wondering if I could guess through your answers. Let's begin! How old are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She was quiet for a moment, looking straight ahead.

"I'm seventeen, of course," she said uneasily. I nodded slowly, already knowing my next question.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked quickly, snapping her head to me. I looked at her quizzically, forgetting the question for a second and staring into her eyes.

"Topaz," I blurted the color of her eyes. I decided then that that was was going to be my new favorite color. "How long have you _been_ seventeen?" I asked excitedly. Bella was silent for a while. She took in a long breath and exhaled loudly.

"A while," She said, uncertainly. I smiled, my theory slowly coming to mind. Maybe I'd find out what she was!

"Why are you smiling?" Bella remarked. I face dropped immediately.

"Oh, I'm just happy I'll figure you out soon." She clenched a jaw and looked straight ahead.

"You know, you really don't have to do that," Bella declared irritated.

"Why not?"

"Because, what if I'm not human? You can't trust me!" Bella looked at me for a mere second before turning her head and whipping me with her hair. "What if I'm not safe?" She mumbled, looking out at the trees flying by as I drove.

"Well, I do trust you. I know you're not going to hurt. Not intentionally that is. And, if you're not human, I _think_ I'd be okay with that." Bella snapped her head to me and stared at me as if I were crazy. I simply smiled joyously and kept my eyes glued to the road. Inside, my heart was pounding as fast as cobra striking its prey. My stomach was filled with butterflies and my smile was the only thing that was keeping me from stopping the car and pinning Bella down so I can ask her questions... or other things. Her eyes were digging holes in the side of my head.

"What!?" I finally yelled. I was tired of feeling watched.

"Why are you doing this?" Bella asked gently, shaking her head at me.

"I'm just... you're just so... I'm made of pudding. There I lied, next question!" I panicked. I didn't know how to answer her! I knew I was _absolutely _in _love_ with Bella, but how do I know she feels the same? After a moment of silence, Bella asked another question. Still surprising me in every way.

"Why do you think about pudding?" I almost swerved and hit a tree so I took a rest. I bursted with laughter, holding my stomach.

"Excuse me?" I asked, wheezing in my haste to try and catch my breath from laughing too hardly.

"You said you were made of pudding! How did you get pudding? Where did you get pudding? Do you have pudding with you right now?" Bella yelled, obviously in defensive mode. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry... It's just... WOW! _Pudding?_ Really? _That's _what's bothering you? Okay, okay, sorry." I started driving again after my little 'episode'. My lips twitched just thinking back to her question. "Well, no. I do not in fact have pudding with me right now. Though I wish I did. And for that reason that I wished I have pudding right now is because it is twelve o'clock and I have had nothing to eat! And that, my dear, is why I want that pudding! Right now!" I said, not missing her light giggle as I said 'my dear'.

"OK! My next question is... Oh wait, we're here," I pulled up to the driveway of the house. The peeling paint, boarded windows, and dead trees still giving me the heeby-jeebies. I shuddered looking at it.

"You don't like this place?" Bella smirked, walking up the peeling white paint porch steps.

"Eh, it's... _nice_..." I commented weakly.

"You mean... manageable?" Bella remarked. "Sure, let's put it that way." I responded bluntly, following her.

"Okay, it's still your turn for the questions thing, though," Bella reminded me. She picked up the box of matches again and lit the candles. They looked as though they haven't been lit since the last time I've been here. Bella looked at every picture, every dent in the ceiling. I looked at the pictures as well and noticed an especially un-dusty looking one. If that's even a word. It was of a little girl with dark hair and dark eyes. She stood happily by a police officer in front of this house. Her small dress pinned behind her as she kept her arms strictly by her sides. The pictures seem to be of this girl growing up with each year. The pictures were in black and white but were still easy to see. The last photo on the wall was of a girl that looked remarkably a lot like Bella. Though her features weren't as sharp or detailed, she was just as beautiful.

"Edward?" Bella called to me from the living room. I took the picture down and brought it to the couch where Bella sat smiling at me. Her smile dropped just as she saw the picture frame in my hands. She flew to me in seconds. "What's that?"

"More pudding," I said sarcastically, "Doesn't this girl... look like you?" I asked Bella. Her jaw clenched again and looked deep into my eyes. Her beautiful topaz eyes growing darker in a swirl of black smoke. I held the picture next to her face and she composed her face the best she could, looking uninterested instead of unhappy.

"Wow, you two could be-" I started.

"You know what? Whatever happened to your theory? Let's hear about that!" Bella interrupted coldly. I nodded, growing scared of her anger.

"Well," I didn't want Mike or this 'Leah' girl to be busted in anything so I lied, just a bit, "I was on the computer one day, just browsing. When a Quiluete legend caught my attention." I said nonchalantly. She stood frozen in place, a perfect sculpture in the clothing of modern day women.. "So I'm reading, and they describe these... _cold ones_."

"You thought of me? I'm cold?" Bella said sarcastically. I shook my head.

"No, that's not what made me think of you. In the legend, the Quiluetes describe the 'cold ones' beauty. _That's_ when I thought of you." I stroked her jaw to her chin and pulled her face to look up to me. She smiled and looked away. "That is also very cute, dear." I said with another fake accent and sat down on the couch. She wrapped a blanket around me, seeing the goosebumps on my arms and legs. "Thank you. And as I read the rest of the legends, I see more descriptions of the cold ones. Remarkably beautiful, sparkling skin, immense strength and speed, enhanced sight and hearing, all that stuff. Then at the end of the website it says, and I quote, 'you pale-faces would call them, vampires.' And that is my theory. That you are one of those sparkly vampires!" I stood up dramatically, my arm outstretched and the blanket slipping from my shoulders.

I heard clapping from behind me. "Nice show. You should consider taking theater class." Bella offered uninterested. "Well go on! Ask me a question!" Bella said.

"Actually I can't, I lied about something."

"Well what is it?" Bella asked.

"I lied about reading the legends off of the computer. Now, my question is..." she stared at me intently.

"Do you like me? 'Cause I kind of think... well yeah I really like you. Do you think that would work out? With you being a vampire and all...?" I said, intertwining my fingers together in front of me, rocking on my heels. She laughed, sitting down on the old couch and shaking her shoulders.

"Um.. yeah I guess. Yes, I do think that... I like you, too. But that _would_ be hard to work out," she agreed, nodding her head with her lips in a tight line.

"So you're not denying that you're a vampire! Alright! Wait, you just said that you liked me right? Yes!" I fist-pumped the air in success. I didn't know why but I was really jumpy right now. Oh yeah, I have low blood sugar right now.

"Come! We must go!" I said, marching out the front door to the car. I had snuck the picture of its frame and smuggled it into my pocket, hoping she wouldn't smell the paper while we were in the car.

"Wait, where are we going?" Bella asked, catching up to me.

"To the store!" I said, opening her door for her. She looked up at me annoyed before jumping in.

"Well," I said, not in the car yet, but talking from in front of the engine. I put both of my hands on the car's hood and stared Bella in the eyes. "I am going to buy me some _pudding_! I'm starving and I haven't eaten all day!" I jumped into the car with her laughing at my pudding joke. I was serious, pudding sounds good right now. As if on cue, my stomach growled. Bella laughed even harder, and I smiled at her. Glad she was having a good time. Still with this angel by my side, my mother's death tickled the back of my mind and wouldn't go away. I knew what could make it go away, though. When my mother actually does pass away. And I'll be the next to go.

**(Dear Readers, I'm so sorry for the semi-weirdness that was added during this chapter. Just to assure you, no I'm not high, nor am I drunk. It's just 1:27 in the morning right now and I have insomnia! I know I don't normally have A/N's but, uh, again, I just want to apologize for the weirdness of this part of the chapter. I just had pie and pudding sounds _really_ good right now! I'm just kidding, I don't even like pudding! It's just. So. Fun. To. Say! Say it with me! PUUUDD-DING! Hhahaha! Okay, I'll stop talking now...)**

As Bella sat with me in the car, I was tired of how quiet it always was with us.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure you can't read me? That is _exactly_ what I was going to ask!" Bella said enthusiastically, jumping to the side and looking at me.

"No, I'm pretty sure you're a complete mystery. Music's in the glove compartment," I instructed. My heart started pounding quicker and quicker as her hand slowly reached the glove compartment. I was raised to have respect, therefore my taste in music may be... odd.

"Claire de Lune? You like this?" She asked, looking at me with such a look, I kept my face sternly on the road.

"... Yes. It's nice to listen, too...sometimes..." I added, fear of being judged. She looked up at me again. I couldn't read her expression as I was looking at the road.

"Me too! Wow! I've been feeling so old listening to this all my years! Oh..." She looked down, holding the DVD in her hands. I looked at Bella, my stomach simultaneously rumbling. Bella held her head down, covering her face with her beautiful hair. She seemed sad, suddenly I felt like I could read Bella. She didn't want to say it out loud but, she feels like I never want to talk to her anymore knowing she's a monster.

"You're not a monster," I scoffed. She looked at me like I had two heads.

"What? That's what I was thinking!" She yelled, puzzled.

"I... I know..." I said, just as puzzled.

"Wow... works on you, too!" She whispered to herself in disbelief. I pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and took out the keys of my Volvo, shutting off the calming hum of the car.

"What works on me?" I looked at her quizzically, confusion written all over my face.

"That's my power! Well, surely you saw on that website that vampires had powers, haven't you?" She looked at me, kneeling on her seat in excitement, her head almost reaching the ceiling if she straightened out her back.

"Yes, I guess. But isn't that just super strength, speed, hearing, and seeing?"

"No, silly Edward. Vampires also have special powers. Well, some. Not all vampires do. Mine is this mental shield. I could block out any other vampires' mental powers. But, I guess it worked with you, too! Apparently, you have this super power that let's you read people's minds! I was blocking my mind from you, well I don't do it intentionally, but when I opened it up, you heard me! Edward, what am I thinking?" She suddenly asked. I couldn't read anything coming from her. She was sitting on her heels... ruining THE CAR'S SEATS!

"Hey, watch your feet!" She jumped off immediately and sat down normally, still waiting for my answer. She looked at my jaw intently. But, I wasn't for sure what she was thinking about.

"I can't. I don't know what's on your mind," I said casually, not that it was surprise to me.

"How 'bout now?" She asked. She looked into my eyes. As if she was waiting for something, she leaned forward. I leaned forward as well, inches from her face. My right hand went behind her, onto her seat's head, she breathed on my face and could smell her sweet breath. I smirked, knowing what she was thinking. I almost started laughing.

"You're thinking about me eating that apple, aren't you?" I snickered, trying to fight the laughter that was bubbling in my throat. Bella was fighting a smile tugging on the edge of her lips.

"I can't help it! You threw it away after two bites! That's a gigantic waste of food!" She watched me laugh at the memory, smiling at my amusement. When I was finally done, I looked at her. She was staring at me, entertained, a smirk on her perfectly sculpted lips.

"Done yet?" She asked huskily. I nodded, unable to trust my voice. The atmosphere shifted unexpectedly into something more intense. She reached up and touched my warm neck with her cold hand. She looked all over my face, looking at my every flaw. I felt self-conscious and tried to hide a blush. "Let's go get you something to eat." Bella patted my cheek twice before getting out of the car.

Excited for food, and lunch with Bella, I followed her subtly, trying to hide my enthusiasm.


	8. Chapter 8

Today was the day. The day I was going to go out with Bella. She finally declared it to be a date yesterday at lunch. We were supposed to go out on the night of the spring dance, but I talked to her, also known as begged her, to just go out with me tomorrow. Which happens to be today! I sound like an excited school girl. I need to shut up! We're just hanging out, it's not like you haven't been on dates before! Just shake it off!

I shook my head quickly. After I dropped Bella off at the hospital, I went inside with her to talk to my mom. With every date I've ever gotten, I'd ask my mom if this girl was right for me. If she agreed, which she hasn't yet, then I would give the girl a chance. If Mom disagreed, then I would let the girl go, no matter how much I _really_ like her. I know today, it would be humiliating to be known as the mama's boy, but right now, when you know that every time you visit your mom may be your last, it all kind of... disappears. I smiled at this new free feeling. Still, I would have to pick Bella up from The Diner. Something to do with her not wanting her family getting too excited.

We've established a dress code for the date, something Bella was very happy about. Just to dress casually, a bit fancy is okay. I originally planned on taking Bella to this place called La Bella Italia. I thought it would've been nice, her name is Bella it means beautiful in Latin. But, seeing to it that she doesn't eat, I've planned something different. Yes, it still consisted of only me eating but it was good enough. We were going to have a picnic, at my meadow. I hadn't gone there in awhile. I checked the flowers yesterday after I dropped Bella off. The place was still magnificent, just like the girl I was showing it, too. Not that the meadow's beauty would ever even be compared with as much beauty as Bella's. Just starting with her face. The rest of her body... It sent shivers down my spine and the stupid hormones sent it right to my core.

Here I was, staring at myself in the mirror. Getting rid of any stubble I could find on my face. With her super sight I want to look my best. Leaving my hair to be a mess. I always thought it looked best this way. It's not like people mind either, they think it looks good, too. I put the razor away, cleaned any after shave off of my face and took another glance at myself. I was just in my white... and dark jeans at the moment, showing off my biceps, triceps, muscular forearms... yeah I'm going to put my shirt on now. I took my green plaid shirt off the closed toilet seat and pulled it up my shoulders. Not that I worry to much on my outfit, but I'm hoping that I looked good enough to at least attract Bella and not look stupid. I buttoned it up and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows. I took a brief look at myself before heading back to my room.

I got my jean jacket off of the bed and put my keys in my pocket. Checked my breath, put my shoes on, and did a little happy dance that I hope no one would ever see for as long as I live, or die, or my body turns to dust and worms eat it. I shuddered at the thought of dying. I never really wanted my life to come to an end. Thinking that maybe spending the rest of my days with Bella would be worth dying for.

I pulled up at The Diner around three-thirty and spotted three figures. It turned out to be Alice, Jasper, and Bella. She was stunning. She was just in a simple black dress that reached passed her knees but she was as beautiful, and even more, as an Adonis. I almost scoffed at myself, this is my first date with her and already I think she's a goddess.

I hopped out and walked up to Bella, greeting her siblings with a nod and a small 'hello'. I put my hand on the small of Bella's back and directed her to the car. I opened the door for her as soon as her siblings had driven off. She glided in and sat herself down, smiling at me awkwardly. I grinned crookedly back and she stared at my odd smile. I closed her door for her and walked around to my side.

"So... where are you taking me?" She asked slowly, for the umpteenth time.

"I already told you. It's a surprise." I rolled my eyes and held back a smile.

"And I already told _you,_that I _hate_ surprises," she declared, repeating the same thing every time we've discussed this. She crossed her arms and huffed, slumping down in her seat.

"Well, there is this thing... I think it's called... A pleasant surprise?" I joked. She tapped her chin, pretending to think.

"Oh. Well, _I've_ never heard of it! Not that it's going to change my dislike on surprises..." Bella trailed off. I chuckled lightly at her. Missing her adorable giggle, I decided to play a nice compliment game.

"You look absolutely _beautiful_ tonight," I said, looking at her with gentle eyes. I meant every word I said. And with every compliment I give her, would build up and erupt into a giggle from this gorgeous girl.

"Oh, thank you. Alice helped me on the outfit, though..." All of a sudden, Bella started to hysterically laugh.

"What?" I was confused. Did I do something stupid?

"Don't worry. It's not you. I was just remembering who did my hair. Can you guess?" I looked at Bella's well-sculpted, no-hair-will-ever-escape-the-hairspraying-clutches -of-me perfected bun with curly brunette hair hanging from the bottom of it.

"Er... Rosalie?" I asked. Surely a woman did her hair... Right?

"Nope!" Bella exclaimed, smiling widely at me.

"Your mom?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Try again!"

"You mean a girl didn't do your hair!?" I almost hit the brakes if it weren't for a police officer right next to us giving me a look.

"Yes, try to guess who _he_ is!" She instructed. I opened my mouth to answer when she cut in. "Wow, you're slow! It was Jasper!" She started giggling to cover her big laugh that she was trying to contain. I smiled, I didn't do anything to make her giggle. _Thank you, Jasper!_ I yelled in my head.

"Well, later I'll tell him that he did a pretty nice job. It looks amazing!... _You _look amazing," I complimented again. She smiled and looked away.

"I'll be sure to let him know," Bella mumbled. I smiled wider.

"No, I want to tell him to his face! With... With Emmett around. I can tell he doesn't know about the hair thing..." I demanded. An evil smirk crept onto my face. I glanced at Bella. She was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Wow. You don't even know my brothers and yet you want to ruin one of their existence..." She said, sounding disappointed.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorr-" She slung her arms around me and yelled, "You're perfect!"

"How am I perfect, exactly?" I asked puzzled.

"I never really know how to get Jasper. He's always embarrassing me with his power. I didn't really think about it, but Emmett is the perfect weapon..." Bella started rubbing her hands together maniacally. I pushed her hands down to her lap.

"Okay, let's calm you down before you start to laugh evilly, shall we?" I said sarcastically. She nodded, playing along.

"What's Jasper's power?"

"Oh. He can feel people's emotions. And he can manipulate them." She put her arm on the door's arm rest, leaning away from me.

"How about Alice? Does she have a power? And if she does, is she some kind of psychic?" She stared at me, straightening up.

"How did you know?" Bella asked bewildered.

"At my dad's funeral. I saw her and she shook her head at my mom. I knew something terrible was going to happen, I could feel it. Then, when my mom got sick and she was at the hospital, Carlisle stopped me to talk to me. I saw Alice from inside the hospital, she shook her head at me, and then I just _knew _that she knew that mom wasn't going to make it. That's why Carlisle didn't want me to see her, because she was too sick," I said sadly. I put my left arm on the window sill and pressed my thumb against my lips, creasing my eyebrows and staring ahead at the road, driving with my right hand. I really didn't want my mother to leave me.

"No, Edward." I heard Bella say suddenly.

"What?"

"She was shaking her head at your mother. She was shaking her at _you_. She knows that_ you_ will like your mother one day. She told everyone." Bella looked away from and into the dreary sky. I don't know why it was always cloudy in Forks. Everybody told me that every since I came here, it stopped raining. It only rained once or twice whilst my stay here so far.

"If I'm going to get sick, and get hospitalized like my mom, wouldn't I know if I was sick?" I asked Bella.

"Father said that one of the effects of the Spanish Influenza makes you think that you're not sick. You never know you really are sick until you start to vomit. Have you noticed your mother ever vomiting?" She asked. I shook my head, deep in thought. If you don't realize you're sick, wouldn't that mean that I could be sick right now? This was the most interesting car ride I have ever had, in my whole life.

Finally we reached the edge of the road and entered the unused parking lot. Erosion taking it's toll on the old pavement. Before Bella could reach the door handle, I grabbed her shoulder.

"Bella, it is very, _very_ important that you do _not_ move. _Ever, _until I reach you. Got it?" I commanded, my face centimeters from hers. Her eyes widened and she nodded her head. I exited the car and moved the passenger side door. I opened it for her and waved my arm outwards, giving her a silly grin. She rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"Was that the 'very important' thing that you had to do?" She asked playfully, using air quotes. I nodded and took the blanket out of the Volvo's trunk. Inside it, wrapped in the softness of the blanket, was a navy blue lunch box. I have to eat! Lately, I haven't had much in my system, I wonder why...

I knew why. I was too occupied on Bella. She had somehow situated herself in my brain and couldn't get out, no matter how hard I tried to concentrate on things.

"Edward, if we were going to go hiking, you could of told me to wear different shoes! Or a whole different outfit!" She cried angrily. She pinched the bridge of her nose. I looked at her in wonderment before starting off on the two hour hike.

"Sorry. I didn't really think about the trip there, just the destination!" I called behind me. She still hadn't moved. I put down the blanket on the hood of the Volvo and took her hands in mine. I put them down to her sides.

"If it helps, you could always just take your clothes _off_!" I joked. She growled and threw her hands into the air, crying, "Guys!"

"I know this is kind of weird, but I _really_ like your growl!" I told her shamelessly. She looked back at me, her back facing me. She raised an eyebrow. She danced over to me gracefully and put her hands on my chest. She looked deep into my eyes and _purred_. "Do you like that sound, too?" She said huskily. I swallowed hard. My eyes were as wide as saucers. She pushed me back against the side of the car, her freezing hands sliding up to my shoulders. Her face leaned in real close, I could smell her delightful freesia scent. My favorite smell, and the hint of strawberries. She kept coming in closer as if she would bite my neck. When she got real close to my neck, she tilted her head and smelled my jugular. Bella purred again like a cat. She kissed it. She kissed _me_. On the _neck_! Bella growled hungrily and looked into my eyes with dark eyes. I was under Bella's spell. Totally and utterly lifeless and puddy in her hands.

One of Bella's hands snaked around my back and played with my hair on the back of my neck. She tilted her head again and went to the other side of my face, quickly pecking my left cheek. I let out a shaky breath I didn't realize I was holding, and it spread across Bella's face. She closed her eyes and took in the scent of my breath. Bella smiled. Her eyes popped open again, golden. The moment was over, I was a bit disappointed. "Let's go now!" Bella chirped and twirled around to the path, her black dress flying around her. Bella was wearing heels, which was why she was disappointed to go hiking.

"I'll just take these off!" And Bella took off her long heels, throwing them into my car.

"Aren't you going to wear them when we reach the destination?" I asked her.

"Is the destination inside or out? Judging from that blanket, I don't think we're going to be going inside!" She remarked. I mentally face-palmed myself. _Duhh!_

Without shoes, Bella headed into the woods before me. "Wait! Bella! How far can you see? The farthest point of your sight?" I asked, not wanting her to see the meadow to early.

"About a two miles... Why?" Bella asked innocently.

"Well I don't want you to ruin the surprise! Can you... look somewhere else for two hours besides looking straight?" I asked, desperate to get her back for the little episode she had there. She was quite the seductress.

"Sssssuuurree..." She said impatiently. "Okay! We're going!" I said, almost a little scared of her. During the little hike, Bella was quiet. She's been quiet this whole time actually.

"Bella, you've been kind of silent. Is there something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm fine," Bella lied. I could tell it was lie, too. Bella kept swinging from tree to tree, or dancing and leaping over and on to big rocks and fallen trees. She was avoiding me and I knew it.

"Bella, I can tell you're lying. We're almost to the surprise now and I don't want to be upset when we reach there," I stated, concern dripping through every word. She looked at me from her swinging spot on the tree branch, her eyes sorrowful. "How do you know we're almost there?"

"I originally have eighty strips of towel to get to the place. So car it seventy-eight. Let's take a rest and talk for a while, shall we?" I set the blanket down on our laps as I sat down next to her on a fallen log.

"It's nothing, really. You don't have to ask. I already know my answer..." Bella said sadly.

"What do you mean? What answer? What question?"

"I'm just going to say it. Edward, I think that you don't like me anymore. I know that you told me that you did, even after you figured out what I was. I'm just not sure. You're probably going to abandon me at the stupid 'surprise' or the surprise is going to be something terrible. I know you're telling me not to look ahead, but it's becoming harder and harder. I'm just so scared that you're scared of _me_." Bella put her face in her hands. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"I'm not scared of you," I told her. I think it was true. She was just always so nice to me it's hard to be scared of some one that saved your life. She looked up from her hands at me and gave me a death glare. She disappeared from under my arm and blurred away.

"Bella? Bella!?" I shrieked. Looking around wildly.

"I'm up here, Edward," I heard some one say. It sounded like Bella, but her tone of voice wasn't like her usual magical one. I looked into the tree on my right and saw two pairs of glowing gold eyes. I heard a deep growl erupt from them that sounded so much like an animal I started to look around for one. I hadn't even thought it to be Bella until I was pushed back against a tree, yet again being pinned back by this cute vampire girl. My heart rate sped up, not of fear I'm pretty sure, but at how close she was again, just like last time. Just remembering her kisses were enough to make me want to explode.

"Are you not afraid of me now?" Another growl ripped through her as she snarled at me. I truly felt like I was being hunted by an animal. But I just couldn't bring myself to even think that being afraid of Bella was right. She saved my life. More ways than one. Mentally and physically. If she weren't with me all the time, I think I'd go insane!

"No," I said boldly, "I trust you."

"I can kill you with a wave of my hand!" She threatened, getting even closer.

"I know you won't."

"How? How do you know that I'm not going to just lose control and suck all the blood from your handsome face?" She growled again, thinking about my blood.

"If you really wanted to do that, than you would've done that earlier. Now let's go before you make me pee my pants. You're getting kind of close to my face and if you don't back away, _I'll_ lose control, and _kiss_ all over _your_ face. And it's a very pretty face!" I patted her cheek before I trotted off to get the blanket that was dropped onto the floor when Bella struck me. She stood still by the tree, stunned at my answer. I chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her away.

"Y-yeah... r-right," She finally managed to say after a few moments. She yanked her hand away and continued to walk gracefully on the prefered fallen trees and 'cleaner' rocks. "You still don't like me, don't you?" Bella suddenly said. It made me jump after the minutes of comfortable silence. I threw the blanket onto the ground and looked at her angrily.

"Isabella Cullen! I do like you! I don't strongly dislike you! I don't not like you! And I most certainly do not hate you! Why can't you get that through you're cute little head? If I didn't like you, would I even be taking you out on a date? Would I have not stayed with you when you took me to that abandoned house? It's you, that shouldn't even be liking me. _That_ would make even more sense..." I said realization hitting me, and hitting me hard. Bella shouldn't even be here with me. She's strong, beautiful, wiser than me beyond my years. I'm just a weak human. I'm just like everyone else. What makes me so special?

I backed away from her and sat down again on a tree. I was too frustrated now. This date is going terribly. I put my chin in hands and my elbows on my knees. Despite the wetness and the dirt on the ground, Bella kneeled in front of me and looked up at my face.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she smiled. She took my hands away from my face but I still didn't look at her. From the corner of my eye, I saw her frown. "You know, I would give anything to be human again. I know what your thinking. It's written all over your face. You think you're not good enough for me. You think you're just like everyone else. One plain human. Am I not right?" Bella asked gently. Her voice was the sweetest I've ever heard her. I looked at her with a look that told her to go on and nodded.

"I think you're special. You're not some plain human to me, Edward," she smiled playfully and nussled my hair, "You're _my_ human!"

"Now you're just talking like you're my mother. You're my girlfriend, you don't need to make me feel like I'm special all the time. Just being with me is good enough," I said, pulling her onto my lap and wiping the dirt from her knees. I kissed her temple and leaned on her. She didn't budge at all and let me stay there.

"Edward, do you want to know why I think you are so special?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Well, there's this thing for vampires. Since we're going to live forever, what do you live for? You live for your most loved one of course. When you find your love, they're called your mate. I _most definitely_ think that you are my mate. That's why I'm always with you. And those times are always my happiest." She stopped talking and started to rub my back soothingly.

"Did-did you just say, that...that...that _you. Love. Me_?" I asked nervously, uncertain if I believed my ears. Or will believe them when I get an answer.

"Y-yes?" Bella said slowly and tentatively. I looked at her with wide eyes and tried to form words that wouldn't come out of my open mouth.

"Please say something," Bella pleaded to me, trying to stand. I kept my arms frozen, not wanting her to leave me.

"Bella," I whispered, the only thing I could muster to say. She looked at me shyly through her eyelashes, making it all the harder to try to speak. "I love you... too," I blurted out, my eyes wider than before. I didn't realize what I've just said until I felt to strong arms around my neck and cold lips all over my right cheek. I was stunned. What just happened? Did I really just say that? Do I really _love_ Bella? By those words in my head, _really love Bella_, I knew. Yes, I am irrevocably and utterly in love with Bella Cullen. I took Bella into my arms and stood up. She held me tightly in her arms, but not tight enough to crush me. I kissed the top of her forehead and she smiled up at me, happiness covering her eyes. Though, in the deepness of her golden pools, I saw the uncertainness of my words reflecting off of her, showing me she is doubting something I must have said wrong. Did she not believe me? Did I not look the sincereness I could be? I was telling the absolute truth when I told Bella I loved her, how could she not believe me? Or maybe, it wasn't my fault. Maybe _she _was the one not telling the truth.

Not wanting to ruin this happy moment, and so that I would or would not ponder this later-hopefully forgetting the look in her eyes- I grabbed her cold hand and picked up the blanket, slinging it over my shoulder. I pulled Bella's cold hand along, still making her look sideways, un til the last towel strip was visible and the faint light from the meadow was glowing through the trees and onto our faces.

"Okay, Bella, close your eyes!" I let go of her hand and placed her a few yards away from the middle of the meadow after she closed her eyes. I trusted her enough to know that she wouldn't peek. I jogged to the middle and unrolled the blanket. I set the food nicely onto the blanket. Just looking at it made me want to tackle it, but there was a lady nearby. I looked at Bella, standing still in the middle of the field.

"Okay, open your eyes!" I commanded. I outstretched my arms and spread out my legs, looking like a big star. I had a cheeky grin on my face as I heard an audible gasp. "Surprise!"

"Edward! This, this is _beautiful_!" Bella screamed happily. I stared at her as she looked at each and ever little flower.

"Do you like it?" I asked hopefully. Yeah, this place is beautiful, but maybe she doesn't like that kind of stuff.

"Of course! _I love it_!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. Her eyes twinkled with enthusiasm. I smiled at her before sitting down and extending my hand out to Bella. She gladly took it and sat down beside me. I opened the plastic container that held the sandwich I packed and began to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

"You still like the way I chew, Bella?" I smirked as I took the last bite of my sandwich. Bella laughed, despite my teasing her. She nodded and watched closely as my jaw moved. By closely, I mean I was resting on the palm of my hands behind me, and Bella lying on my chest and in between my legs. Her face was just inches away from mine and she was feeding me. She kissed my jaw after I had swallowed the last of my lunch, causing butterflies to dance in my stomach and my heart soaring. I blushed a little as she smirked at me, hearing my heart pound against my ribs.

Bella put her hand on my chest, feeling the pounding. She licked her lips hungrily as if she was ready to shrink down and hunt down any blood in my body. My heart pounded harder at seeing her tongue graze her luscious lips. I stared at her beauty. She was absolutely perfect. She suddenly twitched her head up at me and stared back. Looking into her beautiful golden eyes, I saw the love that she was feeling for me, making me smile. I pulled Bella to me and hugged her close. I kissed her forehead again, just because I could and whispered to her, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," and she buried her face into my chest.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Do you sleep in coffins?" I asked out of curiosity. She burst out into a fit of laughter.

"N-No, Edward. Vampires don't sleep," she explained.

"Oh."

"It's okay. Now, my turn... Do you ever think... about becoming like me?" She asked, looking down at her hands tentatively.

"Well, sometimes. Why?" Does she not want me to be with her forever? Probably not. Again, I thought of myself just as the weak and plain human.

"It's just that, well, Alice can see the future and she saw you... as a vampire," she answered quietly. I looked down at her. What? Me? A vampire like Bella?

"I wonder what power I would have, if I had one," I wondered out loud. Bella looked up at me oddly.

"I say that you are possibly going to be a vampire, and you're wondering what power you're going to have? You're crazy," Bella declared playfully, poking the center of my forehead and twisting her fingers.

"Oh, be quiet. What power do you think I would have?"

"Probably mind reading." She got up and unnecessarily stretched. I watched her and raised and eyebrow whilst smirking. She just rolled her eyes at me and chuckled to herself.

"Can I show you something vampire-y?" Bella asked. I nodded enthusiastically. "'Kay, watch carefully." Bella blurred around the picnic blanket twice before reaching me and unexpectedly putting me on her back before zooming off again.

"Whoa," was all I managed to say as we sat on a tall tree, towering over all other trees. The view was... wow. _Did Bella climb _all_ the way up here?_ We must have been more than one hundred feet in the air! "Bella, this is amazing! You climbed all the way, up here?" I said, voicing my thoughts.

"Yeah. It's not hard though. I can go right back down and back in a second," she said humbly. I looked up at her. She was standing on the tree branch above me and leaning on the trunk of the tree. Afraid I would fall, I didn't take my eyes off of Bella. Staring at only her as I climbed to her branch slowly. Bella pushed her back against the trunk and leaned her elbow on a branch nearby. I rested on the same branch and looked at her with love. She smiled at me gleefully. I smiled back silently. I wanted so badly to kiss her full lips. I knew that it was hard enough just to be around me, my blood seemed to call out to her more than others. I trusted her though, I had faith in her. She was strong. Not like her brother Jasper. I can tell that it's hard just to get out of his house.

Suddenly I hear Bella sigh, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked at her puzzled only to see that she was looking away from me. I took her chin gently in between my fingers and tilted her head to look at me. She looked like she would be ready to cry.

"Bella, do you still think I hate you?" I asked ever so gently, hoping not to make her start sobbing. She jerked her head away and nodded slightly.

"I'm just waiting for you to ask if I drink blood," she stated. I tilted my head and stared at her puzzled.

"Well I already know. You drink animal blood right?" The breeze from the top of the trees were almost overwhelming and almost blew off the branches. I held on to the trunk tightly, Bella between me and the trunk. She watched horror-stricken, and frozen to the spot as she saw me almost fly off the trees. She quickly flipped me onto her back, and zoomed down the tree, one branch at a time. Even if she did hop onto each and every branch in front of us, she was incredibly fast.

When we reached the ground, I flopped off of her. "Woo-Hoo-Ooo!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around the air and exhausted. Her running was knocking the breath out of me. Bella chuckled lightly as she watched me catch my breath "Yeah, I do drink that kind of blood." I can feel my heart pumping wildly as I kept my palm on my chest.

I shook myself off and got up. I walked to Bella where she had situated herself on yet another fallen tree. I wrapped my arm comfortingly around her shoulders and pulled her close. I kissed Bella's temple gently. "Oh, Bella. My silly little Bella," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple once more. "I don't hate you. I think you're absolutely amazing. Do you want to know why?" Bella shook her head and buried her face in my chest. "I'll tell you anyway! You're the most-" I was cut off by a cold hand on my mouth.

"Edward, I said no. I'm sorry. I don't want to hear that I'm 'beautiful' and 'perfect'. Do you know how many times I've been called that?" Bella ordered, looking at me with an irritated gaze. I mumbled for her to let go of me but it wasn't understandable. Bella continued to ramble. I licked her hand, something of which she wasn't aware of until seconds later. She yanked her hand off of my face.

"Eck! Gross!" Bella wiped her hand down her dress, getting rid of my saliva.

"Sorry, love," I started to apologize, only to notice that Bella had frozen at my little nickname that slipped out. "I'm sorry, did you not like that? And I'm sorry for licking your hand..." I started mumbling randomness.

"Edward, dear, I think that name is... wow. Love? You really do love me then,... don't you?" She smiled, her eyes twinkling the same twinkle it did before. I blushed a deep tomato and nodded a little.

Bella unexpectedly grabbed my chin and kissed both of my cheeks. I sighed with a smile on my face, happy I didn't upset Bella again, despite my deep need to kiss Bella Cullen. I interlocked our fingers together and Bella led me away to the meadow.

The dark clouds finally decided on the weather, and the sky boomed with a loud thunder.

"Come on, we should go," Bella demanded, taking the blanket and plastic container quickly with vampire speed. I simply tried to watch Bella as she rolled the blanket around the sandwich container, stood up, flipped me on to her back and zoomed away, just as it started to rain.

By the time we had gotten to my car, it was pouring and water soaked us both. I guess it wasn't a good idea open her door because when I did, she pushed me in, grabbed my keys and closed the door behind me. Bella got in on the driver's side... she could have just asked.

I accidentally said that out loud. Bella looked at me with a sneer. "Really Edward? It's just a car! It's not like I'm going to crash it! And plus, you're shaking! Put that blanket on!" Bella demanded.

"N-no! I-don't w-w-want-ittt! There's d-dirt!" I smacked it away from me. Bella's dress, as I just noticed, was soaked. The water was pulling the top of her dress down, showing the top of her breasts. I widened my eyes and blushed deeply. I looked away impossibly quick and bent down. Thank God for this excuse! There was a member in my pants that wanted to see, too.

"O-o-kay-kay! I'll have the st-stupid-d blank-k-k-et!" I tried to sound begrudged as she put the blanket on me when I stood back up straight to hand her her shoes and take off my shoes and socks. The blanket was surprisingly big. I haven't used it to sleep in a while, but I guess it would be nice. A little bug climbed up my shoulder and stayed there, eyeing me like I was supposed to do something. I stared back at it with pursed lips and wide eyes. I stared at it until Bella looked at me and asked what I was doing. The bug seemed to understand what she was doing and quickly crawled to the top of the steering wheel when we pulled onto the highway. Bella drove as quickly as I did! The bug sat there and stared at Bella like it had stared at me. Slowly Bella's face turned into that weird pursed lips and wide eyes look.

I simply just leaned in and joined her. Bella's scent was roaming around my face like they were the whisps of the coldness that always seemed to radiate off of Bella. Eventually Bella got tired of and flicked the bug away and sent it flying out the window.

"That was... a very weird bug," Bella said queerly. "Well at least my shoes are dry!" She pulled the mirror and looked at herself, and sneered. "Oh man! Jasper is going to kill me! My hair is a disaster! Oh and my dress!" Bella continued to complain about how ruined her outfit was. It was true though, thanks to all of her running, her hair was a disaster. The pins and clips had fallen out and now it was just a low ponytail with some of Bella's side bangs hanging around her forehead. Her dress was soaked from the rain and the only thing that was dry were her shoes.

Bella glanced at me. The only thing visible was my head and soaking wet hair. I had wrapped myself in the blanket and didn't bother to put my seat belt on.

"You know... You look good with that hair," Bella complimented me. I raised and eyebrow at her silently. I pulled down the passenger side mirror and looked at myself. My hair was blown back and sticking up in all directions from her running. "Oh, thanks," I said quietly. I was still freezing cold and could barely muster a sound. Bella looked at me worriedly.

"We need to get you inside. You're lips are blue!" Bella sped up and started for the main road and headed to The Diner. She parked and let me put my soaking wet shoes and socks on before we ran out into the cold again. She ran slowly, to keep in pace with me and even a little slower. Her high heels clicking against the pavement. When we finally got inside the greasy restaurant, the waitress immediately came to our aid.

"Oh you kids! Are you all right?" She mostly looked to Bella, she was wetter than I was now. When the waitress looked to me she gasped. "Edward Jr.! You are bluer than a berry! Go sit in a cozy little booth and I'll bring out some blankets!" With that she scurried off to the kitchens. Mostly no one was here. Just one big man, but he looked like he was just passing through the small town. Bella led me away to a corner booth that was lit up by a candle. She sat across from me and very far away. I curled up by the corner of the booth. The seats were nice and comfy, and the walls were padded.

"Why don't you sit by me? You're so far away," I wanted her to be closer. She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just don't want to get you even _more_ cold than you already are."

"Well when the blankets come around, then can you come sit by me? You won't be touching me_, _the blankets will be touching me," I tried. She looked at me as if she was thinking. She pursed her lips in a tight line and nodded, defeated. She moved around the table so she was sitting next to me and I sighed. I tried to contain my shivers, but eventually they would burst out into one big shudder.

Thank goodness, the waitress had returned with the blankets. Two for each of us. I quickly wrapped them around me. They were warm... very warm. I smiled. "Thank you so much!" Bella exclaimed.

"It's nothing, hun. But really darlins, you go out in this weather and you don't even have scarf! No coat, no jacket. What's wrong with you?" The waitress scolded playfully. "Both of you gone get a cold! Anyway," she said with a sigh, "you two want some hot chocolate?" She asked pulling out her note pad unnecessarily.

"Y-yes please!" I exclaimed quickly. The waitress stared at me with a raised eyebrow. She leaned closer to Bella and fake whipered, "This boy is gone get Cocoa Loco!" And she sauntered off. Bella giggled a little before looking at me. I had taken off my shoes and socks again, trying to warm my feet a little and sat on them. Though I had two blankets, a candle, and padded walls and seats to cuddle with, I was still shaking. Bella took the one gigantic blanket she had and wrapped it around both of us. I grinned at her, our faces close. We must have stared at each other for a very long time because the next thing I know the smell of warm chocolate hits my nose and I can hear the waitress talking to her co-worker about us.

"Now isn't that the darn cutest thing you ever did see, Sharlene?"

"My name is Keri, _your_ name is Sharlene!" I heard another voice cry.

"Oh... right!"

I laughed at them. Old ladies, forgetting their memory already. I pulled the bill off of my mug and brought the cup to my lips. I didn't care for the hot chocolate, I just remembered how warm the cup would be. I took the mug and kept in my hands, warming my palms. Bella mimicked me, not sure what to do. "You might not want to copy me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not drinking the cocoa until I'm all warm!" I pressed the side of the mug to my lips and left it there. Bella laughed at me with her angelic laugh. I smiled. I then pressed the mug against both my cheeks, forehead, ears, and forearms. I wanted to put it on my feet, but I guess I can do that at home. Finally, I was mostly warmed up and tried a taste at the hot chocolate. It wasn't as warm as it was earlier, but it was still warm. I moaned in the taste of the chocolate as it entered my mouth. I took a big swig of it and put the mug back down, exhaling heavily. I took a glance to Bella, to see her staring at me. I smiled thinking of what to say to her.

"You like the way I swallow, too?" She erupted into a fit of laughter. The waitresses 'awe'ing at us. I smiled at watching her chuckle at me.

"You have a crooked grin," Bella said between little chuckles. My mother once told me I had a crooked and I leaned in closer to Bella. "I know," I whispered before kissing her temple. Trailing kisses all the way down her jaw. I felt her smile grow as I continued to kiss down. The waitresses 'awe'ing up a storm.

The rest of the night continued like that until the storm outside had died down a little. A little. We heard a continuous beeps and clapping from outside. Bella sighed.

"My rides here. I'll wait till you have your shoes on, then we can go outside, alright?" I nodded and scrambled to get my shoes on, along with my socks. We folded the blankets together and stacked them on top of each other. I paid for our hot chocolates and we finally left, making the honking stop. Bella waved to a yellow porsche.

"Would you hurry up!" Alice called from the passenger side. Bella chuckled at her sister. I didn't realize that we were standing really close together. "Sweet dreams," Bella told me, her sweet breath moving around my face. I looked at her stunned and she smiled. "Bye Edward." Bella glided down the stairs of The Diner and skillfully opened the door, got inside, and closed the door in one movement. I was left stunned, and in squishy socks, at the entrance of The Diner. I watched the yellow car zoom away until it was out of sight before I decided it was time for me to leave as well.

"She's a beauty, I'd say! You should stick with her! Woohoo! You two were cuter than berries!" The waitress, Sharlene, exclaimed, again comparing something to berries. The Diner had closed for the night, she told me. I nodded and wished her a good night before zooming away in my car as well.

I came home to an empty house. All the lights off, all the rooms dark. I felt like this house was as abandoned as Bella's was. Though not everything was old and dusty. Not everything looked like an antique. Everything in this house was modern style. The walls were blood red. The plastic plants that sat in pots on black-painted tables. The hallways. The doors of glass and white-painted wood. The carpet was crème colored. The kitchen floor were waxed wooden planks. Everything was like a dream. This house seemed so fake. But filled with little memories. This house didn't feel like home.

I sprinted up the stairs, needing desperately to try to escape the feeling of being watched by an unknown presence. My eyes were playing tricks on me. I couldn't have just seen my father in his office. It was cleaned out. Everything was taken out from other lawyers that needed to finish the case. I moved here because of my father. I couldn't have been more grateful. But yet, he was the most terrible father a child could've had. He never spoke to me. Always passing by me in the hallways in my past houses. I always wanted to talk to him about possible having a pet. I was an only child after all. He would shake his head and direct me to mother.

Every time I would cry for scraping my knee, or cutting my elbow, my father would call mother and make her help me, even if he was right next to me. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts away. I stripped and took a shower, cleaning myself of the rain water, and warming myself up. The steam felt amazing when I got out.

Getting ready for bed was no easy task. My hands were shaking from fear of seeing my father again. Also from fear of being left alone. By myself. Bella might leave me. I'm human. I know she said I was special and that she loved me, but who else has she said that to? She must have been decades old! And my mother. She was the only considered parent I had! If she left me. I would be lost. I tried to sleep as I already had put my shorts on.


	10. Chapter 10

In the morning, I didn't want breakfast. I just had to get away from this cursed house! I got dressed for school and left. I pulled up at a fast food place and ordered something from their breakfast menu. It wasn't anything special. Just a strawberry pastry. I can feel some one else in that house and I can't stand to stay there any second longer than I have to!

When I got to school I wasn't surprised to find nobody there. I did wake up quite early, and my driving was hysterical. So to pass the time I drank my juice and ate my pastry slowly. When I finished, I was astonished to find students and teachers crowding the parking lots. I sighed and popped a mint into my mouth before heading out. My new book bag, slung over my shoulder loosely, hit some one surprisingly close to me.

"Hi!" Jessica cheered. "So, my friend works at The Diner. She told me about you're date with Bella," Jesica said a little less happy. Usually when Jessica finds out that I've spent time with Bella, she'd shut her trap and leave me alone until some one else came around! But seeing to it that now three other girls that I haven't met, in cheerleader uniforms, were following behind, I can see why she was a little joyous. I guess she was becoming more popular with the gossip of Bella and I together spreading.

"Yeah...?" I asked, dragging the word on. Jessica looked at me like she was lost. I bet she thought that I would just pour my feelings out onto the table for her wouldn't she? Of course. "Look Jess," I started, the girls behind us giggled when they heard the little name, "This is my life. Not your's! I'd simply ask you to just leave me alone." I walked a little faster, but the bouncing girls kept at my heels.

"Just tell me what it was like? I heard you guys got super soaked and shared a blanket and hot chocolate!" The girls behind us awed as Jessica stated something that they hadn't heard yet. I rolled my eyes.

"Jess, let me put this some way that you may understand, OK? I'm throwing a party. Bella and I are hosting it. But you weren't invited! So _don't_ show up!" I yelled at her. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard her gasp, along with the three followers. "Harsh!" I heard from a passerby that had been watching the scene. I looked down at Jessica and she looked like she was about to cry. "Hey, I'm sorry. Just... Just mind your own business," I said gentler before she followed me subtly away to English.

Finally escaping the chatter box, I headed to each of my classes with my usual group of friends until lunch. Eric being the last one in my class and the closest one to walk with me, followed me to lunch.

"You're not sitting with us at lunch, are you?" He grumbled.

"I don't _think_ so," I responded, telling the truth. Sure Bella tells me that she loves me outside of school but when we're inside, she may not like the attention. Especially when she knows now that people are watching us outside of school as well. But as I make my way to the door, I see a familiar wave of mahogany hair fill my eyes and a sweet scent fill my nose. Eventually a cool hand fits in mine and the question is answered. "No, Eric, baby. I will most definitely not be sitting with you guys. Sorry." I smirked as he crossed his arms and marched off, grumbling to himself.

"Hello, dear."

"Oh, hi..." I look around a little to see if any passerby would be lurking near and leaned close to her, "love." Bella giggled lightly and smirked at me deviously. I pulled her away to the cafeteria before sitting ourselves right next to the Cullen and Hale's table.

Today I had _actually_ brought money! Not that it was on purpose. I stuffed the money in my bag last night, the change from The Diner let me have enough money to buy a pizza and a water. I put my tray down on the table and sat down across from Bella. She stared at my food in disgust and wrinkled her nose at the smell. I raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"I'm curious."

"That's a surprise."

"What if some one dared you to eat food?" I finished. Bella quickly picked up the pizza, the cafeteria almost seemed to gasp, and took a bite out of the saucy mess. She quickly chewed and swallowed, glaring at me. I watched, eyes wide.

"If some one dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" She asked, grimacing at the mere memory of the pizza. She flopped it back onto the tray and and continued to glare. I flinched away a little before righting myself. "I tried it once, on a dare," I admitted, "It wasn't so bad."

"More surprises. You know, you're just full of 'em," Bella added sarcastically.

"Yikes, someone's in a bad mood." I crossed my arms and slouched in my chair. This seemed like a good weapon against Bella. She never wanted me to feel bored, or disappointed! She's to easy! Bella stared at me with stone-like look. I avoided her eyes, getting nervous. Abruptly and suddenly, Bella stood up and leaned across the table, pointing a finger at me.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm hanging around you! I can kill you! I'm too dangerous for you! What if you get hurt around me? Has that never crossed your mind?" She interrogated. By now, she has pushed me so far into my chair, I'm almost at the brink of falling off. I nodded my head yes.

Bella's expression turned from frustrated, to angry, to completely in pain in seconds. Bella buried her face in her hands and sat back down. She was completely unsure as to what to do with me.

"Well, I know why I hang around you," I said quietly. Too quiet for anyone human to hear. She looked at me through her fingers before slamming them into her lap and giving me a look that dared me to go on. I decided I would just wait until she asked me to continue herself. She gritted her teeth at me. "What? I actually want to hear every little thing! Why? I bet you can't find anything other than 'I'm beautiful'!" She hissed at me. I ignored the bet and went on.

"I hang around you because you're the only one that cared about _my_ feelings. I thought I was completely fine without a girl, just me and my mother until I could move away from her. _She's_ the only one that let _me_ talk. I know I'm really selfish for just keeping you with me, but if I didn't, I'd go insane! You comforted me, and kept my mind away from her. _Everyone_ knows that she's not going to make it. Carlisle knows, my supposed friends know, Alice knows, even you know it, _don't you?_" I spat at her. I looked at her with all the emotion I could get from every corner of my body. "I grew up as an only child. I grew up with a ton of money! Almost millions! I grew up with _one_ parent! The other one just ignored me! Now the other one is dead and the only one I have is going to die!" I put my face in my hands trying to fight my tears and rubbed until I can feel my eyebrow hairs coming out.

"Me, too," Bella said finally.

"What?" I looked up at her, puzzled.

"You pretty much just summed up my whole life as a human." She shook her head with a small smile on her pretty pink lips. "I grew up with my mother, Renee. Though she was just too happy with her latest husbands. I grew up with her until I was three years old. I was sent away every summer to visit my father, Charlie. They were divorced. One day, when I was thirteen, my mother didn't come back for me. She left me with Charlie. I couldn't have been happier in my life." Bella chuckled blackly. "You see, Charlie was a cop back then. He was very good at it, he was the Sheriff even. And eventually, some guy wanted revenge on him, being arrested was that guy's worst nightmare. He came back to our house one night, when I was sixteen, and... well Charlie died in my arms." She breathed heavily at her words, burying her eyes into the palm of her hands. I'm guessing that her father was very special to her. If I wasn't frozen to the spot, and on the edge of my seat from the story and her sad voice, I would be over there with her, letting her cry. But I was glued, and Bella started to continue with her beautiful eyes hidden from me. "I was in a coma after the trespasser shot me across my ribs. I didn't wake up after that and my heart was dying out on me. Somehow Carlisle thought I had potential and 'saved me'." She used air quotes. "Now here I am, almost one hundred years later!Frozen at the age of seventeen! Every women's dream right?" She added sarcastically, adding as much happiness into her voice. She looked at me with sad eyes.

I stared silently at her, contemplating that she had experienced my entire life, and probably worse, and yet she was still strong enough to laugh, joke, go out, and not be a complete depressed psycho like me. Hold on a second... "You're almost one hundred years old!?" I whisper-yelled. I was astonished. How could she spend that much time alone? I wondered aloud.

She chuckled humorlessly before returning to a straight face. "Just living on the thought of losing an actual family." She waved her hand to the table behind her. Rosalie stared at me with a glare, threatening me menacingly. That was the only look I have ever shrunk away from. Bella's voice, as I have been noticing, was like honey. Sweeter than anything I can dream up of. "And by the way, Edward, before you came around, I was actually determining leaving them. Right now, I'm just glad I didn't." Bella stared at me with soft eyes. I froze to my seat again. I need to try and stop being so easily manipulated by the littlest things! Like her eyes, they're simply just two body parts secured to her brain!

I quickly searched for my water bottle and drank thirstily. "I... really do like you, though, Bella. Probably more than you could ever like me." She scoffed. "Sure. You're definitely wrong about that Edward dearest. I like you, way more than you like me!" She waved a hand at me, one that she said she could kill me with.

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm!"

"Well... I love you! Take that! Ha!" I stabbed a finger in her direction, not aware of the little challenge, and what I was going to do if I were to win this silly match. Unexpectedly, Bella stood up with crossed arms and a smirk on her face. "Alright, now let's clean up and get to class." She patted my chin before moving away with a skip in her step. This lunch has been intense.


	11. Chapter 11

I would never had expected that in a single weekend, Bella would become my girlfriend. But I guess I was her mate. Her mate that lasts forever.

Everyone watched us as we made our way to the lab table. Unlike the millions of times that Bella had sat far away from me in this class, she was closer to me. She was sitting so close to me that our arms were almost touching.

Mr. Banner entered the classroom with an old looking TV and VCR. Everyone seemed to perk up at the obvious sign on a movie day, including me. As Mr. Banner turned the lights off, I was suddenly extra aware of Bella's close proximity. Not that I haven't been close to her before. But this was... different. There was electricity. It seemed to bounce off of her and back into me before repeating all over again. I tensed a little before leaning on my elbows and clutching the table's side, the strong urge to simply touch her was almost overwhelming. I knew in the step in our relationship was high enough to touch during a movie, with the lights dark. It was even high enough that we could be holding hands, maybe even cuddling. But right now it just felt... intense. I knew her human story but yet, I still felt I didn't know enough about her. That should give me a ton of answers as to why she acts the way she does that makes me want to lose my mind, in a good way.

The hour passed by exponentially long. I could barely stand not touching her, just a little. The lights were flicked back on and I blinked, letting my eyes adjust. I stretched my legs, not noticing how tense they were, and that I didn't know how stiff I kept them. I waited for Bella, she unusually put all of her things away -that she had taken out unnecessarily- much too slowly. When she finally flung her school bag over her shoulder, I took my hand to hers to hold. I pulled her away to her next class.

We stood a few yards from the classroom door where students begrudgingly walked inside. I looked at the students before quickly turning my head to her. She looked at me with almost pained eyes. To me, painfully beautiful eyes.

"Goodbye," I told her slowly. I kissed her hand before she started moving her legs. Away from me she went, with excruciatingly fast steps. She glanced at me with a smile before making her way inside. I small smile graced my lips before I started walking away from the classroom that she was currently sitting in. I'd better get going if I don't want to be late.

I for one never thought that P. E. was a difficult class. I was quite athletic, especially since Coach Clapp

had a new obsession with baseball since I've come here. He seems to want to 'bond' with me. I guess to try and make me at least consider tryouts. Next year of course, when tryouts are up again.

I only expected to play baseball again, as did everyone else, when we walked out of our locker rooms. We were all surprised when Coach Clapp handed us all rackets and made us divide into pairs.

Mike sprinted to me, beating the others. I guess I'm becoming quite popular in sports. Panting, Newton managed a question, "Want to... be... a team?" His voice cracked as he wheezed out the words. I nodded, worrying that he'd might start a fit if I said 'no'.

Surprisingly, I was almost as good at tennis as I was at baseball. Hitting things was just too easy. That's what sports are right? Well except football. These are the things I think about when I'm playing sports! It's therapeutic in a way. Forcing me to move my body so I wouldn't think about subjects beyond my heart rate. Something that also sped up my heart beats, was the hard hit in the head from Mike.

"What the-?" I yelled at him, rubbing the wounded part of my head. "That's twice, Newton. One more time you hit me with that clumsy ass, I'll take you down!" I warned, still a little playful to try and keep him by my side.

Finally, after an hour of passing the small, green fur ball around, the Coach blew the whistle, everyone instantly let the balls fall and the rackets drop. Mike came over to me as we walked across the court.

"So, you and Cullen?" Newton asked with a smirk. I tried at smiling but it ended up as barely audible for a grin and I dropped it.

"It's none of your business, Newton," I told him. I could tell he was thinking that if Bella was up for dating now, he could have shot at her so I warned him, "Look, _Mikey_, Bella's my-! My... My girlfriend! So please, don't ask her out. I'll know." He stood back and heeded my warning. I had just declared that Bella and I were in fact dating. I just don't know if that was okay with her.

I wanted to shower, but I don't think I would be able to stand with the butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was more than butterflies, and it was making me uncomfortable. It was making me dizzy and I sat down, trying to contain the groan that was making its way up and out of my mouth. I swallowed it down, revelling in the taste of the foul bile that it had turned into.

"Whoa, Edward. You feeling O.K.?" A passerby asked. I didn't recognize the voice until I looked up and spotted Tyler.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just a little... uh... woozy. Someone hit me with the tennis racket," I lied. Sometimes Bella was just too overwhelmingly... _perfect_, I just don't know the affects she's working on me.

Finally, I managed to calm myself down and decided to shower at home, despite my odd fear. Besides, Bella is probably waiting somewhere for me.

And I was right! Bella had a worried look on her god-like face. I tilted my head whilst grazing my fingers across her cheek bones. "What's wrong?" I asked tiredly. She took my hand in her two cold ones, creasing her eyebrows. She struck her hand to my forehead and kept it there. It felt good. It was cold, like an ice pack. Her hand touching me made me weak in the knees and I wobbled a little as I tried to walk. She followed me with the same concerned look.

"Come on, I asked what's wrong? You look upset!" I said smiling tiredly. She shook her head at me. "Edward you're incredibly hot!' I smirked. "Well, thank you, love, but you didn't need to look so concerned about it!"

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "Not like that. You're body temperature is too high! You need to see Carlisle." Bella took my hand in her's and pulled me in the direction of her truck. I yanked my hand away from her's and glared. "No! I'm fine! I'm probably so warm because I just got out of P.E. And I need to take a shower. Now-" I grabbed Bella's face in my two hands and kissed her atop her forehead before continuing, "-good-bye! I love you! And I'll see you tomorrow!" I waved at her whilst walking away too quickly for her to say anything. I don't know why I was in such a rush. I was afraid of my own house and Bella was my salvation from it. I am going insane. My stomach grumbled. And hungry.

I hopped in my car, noticing that the bit of school parking lot traffic was starting up. _This will take a while_. I decided to just check if I had everything for homework. _Yep, traffic done yet? _I looked up to see Bella's red truck passing by in front of me. She was staring straight at me with a frustrated look. I shook my head and chuckled quietly. From behind Bella I could see Alice waving her hands off. I waved back and they finally left, leaving me to move slowly behind them.

Surprisingly, it was like they were coming over to my house. That is, until they took a turn that everybody would usually pass. That road would take you out of Forks and out to... well... nowhere. Just some unclaimed land. Bella waved to me as I passed her. I waved back before speeding up and heading home.

When I opened the front door, I looked around. I didn't see anything out of place. All of the lights were off as I left them this morning. And no creepy reflections coming off of the mirrors I passed. My father's office was empty, the glass doors to the office were closed, and I didn't see him at all. I looked into my parents' bedroom. This place hasn't been touched in forever, it felt liked. I've never been in here. I never wanted to be somewhere my father has been, or at least just slept in.

I looked around a bit before my grumbling stomach reminded me that I needed to move along now. I took a quick shower before heading down to the kitchen to make spaghetti. I couldn't help thinking about Bella and I today at Biology. The only word I can think to describe today is _terrific_. Spending all day with Bella, almost, and I said that we were dating and she seemed completely fine with it! That reminds me...

I searched through the kitchen, looking for the home phone, as I've heard it ring before but I never really used it. When I finally found it, I wracked my brain, trying to remember her number, holding the phone to my ear and leaning on my elbows. When I dialed it in, the phone barely rang before someone picked up.

"Hello!" The other end cheered. It didn't sound like anyone I've met before. Maybe Alice picked up Bella's cell phone?

"Oh, um, this is Edward-" I started before I was cut off by a rustling sound and a weird buzzing noise.

"Sorry, Edward. That was Alice. She saw you calling and got to the phone before I did. So, what's up?" Bella explained. I smiled, calming at her voice. It was still one of a kind, it was still heartbreakingly beautiful, even over the phone.

"Alice is fine. There were a few things I wanted to talk to you about." I could almost see her cautiously nodding and chuckled a little.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Are we still up for going to Seattle during the dance?" I crossed my fingers, feeling like the silence dragged on forever.

"Well that's what the plan was, right?" Bella finally responded. I let out a sigh of relief, not even bothering pulling the phone away. She'd hear it anyway.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know."

"Well isn't there anything else you wanted to ask?" Bella asked.

"Oh... yeah. No," I said back to her in a daze.

"Okay. Well, bye then."

"Bye," I said painfully.

"Wait, Edward, wait!"

"Yes?"

"I love you," Bella told me. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you, too." And I waited for her to hang up before I hung up after her.

I went to bed with my usual dreams of Bella Cullen. The last things I aloud my ears to hear were the constant repeating of the memory of Bella saying 'I love you' to me.

In the morning, I dressed quickly, about to repeat the same fast escape of my home, when I noticed something big and red on my driveway. I looked through the window. It was Bella's truck. I grinned before yanking open the door and calling, "Hold one second!"

I figured Bella didn't want to go to some fast food restaurant and get me some breakfast so I flew to the pantry and got a strawberry cereal bar before flying back outside in five seconds. I smiled and waved to her before hopping in. The inside theme of the car was a crème color, like my walls, and the seats were only a little furry. Bella looked at me oddly and rose an eyebrow.

"What? The cereal bar? I didn't have any breakfast and I'm hungry! Leave me alone, woman!" I exclaimed, waving her off and taking a bite. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Well, if my _boyfriend_ is hungry, I guess I could get him some food. Where's the closest fast food place?" Bella asked, pulling out of my driveway. It was a good thing I swallowed my last bite before she said that because now my mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my gosh, I love you!" I gave her a tight side hug the best I could, leaving my arms there the whole time as I directed her to the place with delicious pastries.

"Strawberry again? But you just had a strawberry bar!" Bella exclaimed humorously.

"I don't care! I like strawberries! They smell like you..." Bella's eyes softened and ordered my strawberry pastry.

Halfway to school, and when I finished my small breakfast, Bella turned to me with a smile.

"So, Edward... what other things do I smell like?" She asked playfully. I blushed.

"Well, you're hair smell likes freesias... like the flowers. But that's all..." I answered her, my face heating up wildly. Bella stared at my face the whole time as she drove.

"You know, you didn't have to pick me up," I stated, shutting her door for her.

"Well, I wanted to. Besides, you live so close!"

"I know..."

"I pass by your house every day, you know!"

"Wait... what?" I asked puzzled.

"Well, I told you that you live _very_ close to me. Seriously, you only live like ten seconds away, darling!" Bella rolled her eyes dramatically. I was amazed. She lived so closely? Why didn't she visit? Oh well, I'm not going dwell over the fact that my vampire girlfriend isn't absolutely _obsessed_ with me.

The rest of the day was the same, not boring, but still the same. Just walking silently with Bella, hand in hand, with her was okay with me.

When Bella dropped me off, she didn't leave, instead inviting herself in and following me inside.

"Oh, you're coming in. I would've cleaned up a little if I knew." I looked around the place and blushed, it was completely clean. Spotless.

"It's fine, Edward. You're house is awesome," Bella declared, walking into the living room and sitting down as if she's been here forever.

"Oh, thanks. Yeah, I'm just going to go grab a snack." I walked through the empty doorway to the kitchen to get an apple.

"You eat a lot of fruit." I heard from right behind me. I gasped and dropped the apple, scared out of my mind. Expecting to hear a thud from the apple I looked down to see it had disappeared. I was puzzled, then I heard the sink's faucet turn on. I looked at Bella bewildered. She had caught my apple and was now washing it for me to eat.

"Here ya go," Bella cheered, giving me the red fruit. I smiled, taking the apple from her and eating slowly. Bella watched my every move and my every breath. I smirked at her every time she seemed to get closer. Finally, after long minutes of silence, I finished and went to throw away the apple, when Bella broke our moment.

"You have a doctor's appointment? For a blood test? Edward, why did Carlisle tell you to go get a blood test?" She asked, concerned etched in her voice.

"Oh, Dr. Cullen- he just thinks that if I lived in the same house as two sick people for a while, he thinks I might get sick, too. I think I'm fine." I shrugged I looked out the window at the pounding rain.

"Well, I'll go with you," Bella demanded. I creased my brow.

"No, love. I'll go myself. You said once that my blood seems stronger than the others..." I trailed off with the hurt look in Bella's eyes. I resaid the words in my head before realizing what I had said. "Not that I'm not afraid you'll lose control! Bella, I trust that you wouldn't attack humans, I just don't want you to have a hard time. People might notice the look you'll have on your face when my blood is... you know..." I looked at her sympathetically. I now understand why it must be hard to be a vampire, but, nonetheless I still want to be like her. I want be with her. To live forever with her. Just us, and of course the Cullens. They were like family already, even if I hadn't met any of them yet.

I opened my mouth to tell Bella that she can leave now, but instead she took my hand and dragged me out of the house, into her red truck, and followed the directions to my doctor's office. I silently accepted that Bella was going anywhere that I was going to go. My doctor was all the way in Seattle, but with Bella's driving, we'd be there soon.

"Do you- do you have any music?" The silence was too much to handle. Bella stared at me wide-eyed for a moment before finally nodding. "They're in the glove compartment." I opened it to find CD's almost flying out.

"Um, never mind. Here, you like listening to this, right?" Bella pulled out a Debussy DVD from the slots behind the seats. I looked at the cover. This was exactly the same DVD I had on my iPod. I smiled and nodded. I put the DVD in and the music filled the silent truck's inside.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked Bella. She flashed her happy eyes towards me and grabbed my left hand with her right hand. "I'm thinking about, what an awesome boyfriend I have. He's just so... tempting," she answered, a smirk dancing on her lips. I raised an eyebrow. "Tempting?"

I hadn't noticed that we had parked until Bella took her hands off the wheel and trailed her finger from my cheekbone down to my jaw and straight to my jaw. She pulled me in close as she began to lean in as well. She smirk becoming devious. Our face was inches apart, Bella's right hand still on my chin, still drawing me close, her other hand tracing the left side of my face. It seemed she was about to kiss me, but instead she leaned her head to the left and kissed my cheek, hopped out of the car, and cheerfully skipped to my side of the car, leaving me flustered.

Bella opened the truck to my side of the car. "Well, this is reversed, isn't Edward dear?" Bella tilted her head playfully and took my hand, dragging me out, giving me almost no time to grasp the pink piece of paper.

When we entered the lobby, I walked right up to the nurse usually working the desk. I smiled politely and handed her the slip. She directed us to the Waiting Room and we sat there to wait.

"Are going to come in with me or are you going to stay here?" I asked Bella quietly.

"I think I'll stay here. If that's okay with you..." Bella answered.

"I'm perfectly fine with that, love." I pulled Bella close and kissed her temple.

"Edward Mason Jr.?" The nurse called looking around the empty Waiting Room. I rolled my eyes at her and stood up, leaving Bella to sit in the colorful chairs.

When this is over, I'd have to give the results to Dr. Cullen, I reminded myself.


	12. Chapter 12

Dr. Cullen had given me the results. My blood had quite a lot of traces of the Spanish Influenza but I doubt that it would even effect me. If I had that much of it in me, how come it hasn't affected me before?

As I walked down the halls to my mother's hospital room with Bella at my side, I prayed that mom had gotten better. I brought mother a present. It was a small, silver necklace. It wasn't anything special, but it was expensive. The silver chain was long enough to put around your head. Hanging on the chain was the expensive charm. Three diamond-encrusted E's going down. Around the E's were pure silver vines. I just hoped she liked it. I wasn't all that good with picking jewelry, and Bella wasn't there to help me.

When we reached the door, Bella stopped me, a serious look on her face.

"Edward I think I should leave you alone with her. I don't want to interrupt anything. This is your time to be alone with your mother. I know I'd want anytime I could to be with someone that loved me, especially when you know they're going to pass away. I just wish I could've spoken with my mother before she left," Bella told me sadly. I nodded and kissed her forehead before she danced away from me. I checked if the bracelet was still in my pocket, to stall. I was quite nervous.

If my mother didn't get better from last time I visited, and I couldn't handle the last time I visited her very well, she would be worse. Just recalling the sight of my sickly mother made my heart beat fast. I took the metal doorknob handle and turned it slowly and nervously, not knowing what to expect.

I gasped at the sight in front of me. She looked practically _green_. Her hair was definitely washed, which was good. Her usual crinkly smile, was replaced with a coughing fit. I rushed to her side.

"Mom, mom." I shook my head at her with my best smile plastered on my face. "I-I told you... I told you that you should of gone to the doctors earlier," I joked shakily. She chuckled happily before erupting in coughs again. I squeezed her hand, not too tightly, until she finished, not knowing what else to do.

"Edward... You're such a handsome boy," mother complimented with a peaceful grin, lighting up her deathly pale face. Her enthusiasm was hard to resist, making me smile through my fight with the tears.

"Thank you."

"Well? How do I look?" She joked weakly. I chuckled quietly, noticing how happy my mother always seemed to be over and over again. Every time I see her, her smile always lights up a room. But when she cries, it's too much for anyone to handle. Except for me. I've gotten quite used to it, not that I'm happy about that. I realized I haven't responded to her question yet, only grinning sadly.

"You look... alive," I said nervously. It was true, though. Through her sickly pale complexion, her smile seemed more lively than ever. As if she were truly happy. I bowed my head, remembering all the times she had used that smile, all happy thoughts. My mother took a deep breath before speaking again.

"How's Bella? Did she come with you? Where is she? How was the date? When are you going to propose? Oh, I can just imagine the dress I'll wear to your wedding! It will be long and elegant. Would I look better in a light purple? Or maybe a nice green?" She asked enthusiastically, assuming she'd live long enough to attend. My chin shook with my breath. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to keep a straight face and hold the tears back. I massaged her hand, trying calm her down- she was getting too excited, and to calm myself. It was taking all that I could, to try and not cry. I needed to keep this wonderful angel happy while I still could. I inhaled again, regaining my composure and smiled.

"Bella's fine, yes she came with me but she thought it would be best to leave us alone, the date was perfect- though I did get a cold from the rain, and mother... I don't know when I'll propose. Or if I even will. But if-But _when_ I do, I think your dress should be a nice green to match your beautiful eyes. And to top it all off, I brought you this necklace. I don't know if it would match, but it will definitely look good with anything as long as _you're_ wearing it." I took the necklace out of my jacket pocket and presented it to her.

"Oh, Edward. This necklace is absolutely _beautiful_! I love you so much. Come'ere!" And my mother took me in her arms in a tight embrace. I tried to hug her comfortably around the tubes and wires but decided to just ignore it. This will be a nice memory. But also a sad one.

"I love you, too, Mom," I replied truthfully. I allowed a single tear to slide down my cheek, inhaling the scent of my mother's hair. I felt a wetness spread across my shoulder and realized my mother was crying again.

"Oh, no, Mom. What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I questioned, panicked.

"No! I'm just so happy! This necklace is so beautiful, and... I just can't believe that my son-_my son_ will be marrying such a wonderful girl like Bella. I'm so proud! I'm proud to be your mother! I'm proud of your grades! And I'm most definitely going to be proud of our future! You'll visit with grandchildren on holidays!.." I'll let Mom ramble on about the future I know she'll never have, thinking if that would be possible. I wanted to be like Bella. I wanted to spend the rest of forever with her. Frozen in time.

A few tears came by as I envisioned my mother's funeral. It would be grand. I'd invite anyone that even heard her name. I'll invite the whole town of Forks! All of Washington! Everyone we knew back in Chicago. My old friends, too.

When my mother finished voicing her daydreams, I put the necklace on her, bringing more tears to her eyes.

"Edward I love this as much as I love you. I will wear this necklace till the day I die! Oooh, but I'll take it off during showers and things like that. Don't want it to get rusty do we? You know I'll get buried with this thing on! I'll-" My heart was beating faster and faster with every word she said about death. I didn't want her to die, and I most definitely didn't want to die. Thankfully, Carlisle entered the room telling me that it was time for me to leave. I nodded before kissing my mother good-bye on her forehead and leaving hesitantly.

As soon as the door was shut behind me, tears flowed down my cheeks. It was an uncontrollable sobbing. I silenced them well, sounding like my mother when she wept for my father during dinner. Bella was by my side, slightly faster than she was supposed to. I was on the floor, leaning on the wall across the door to the room my mother lay in, my face in my hands. My shoulders were shaking Bella's as she leaned against me, exhausted.

Bella put her arm around me comfortingly, as I did with her back in the forest.

"Shh, shh, Edward. I'm so sorry," she whispered calming me down a fraction. She pulled my face out of my hands and tilted her head, gazing at me with soft eyes that shimmered.

"Please don't cry," she pleaded. "I couldn't stand to see you cry, my love." Her eyes telling me everything she couldn't. I bit the inside of my lips to try to stop my tears but my uneven breaths were erupting from me, shaking my whole body. Bella took both of her hands and placed them on my warm neck, leaning in to kiss every and any tear that fell, making my heart beat faster but my breathing become slower. "There, there." Bella stared into my eyes for a long moment before helping me up to my feet and leading me away to a small cafeteria-like center for the hospital nurses and doctors.

"Here you go. This will help calm you down." Bella pushed a water bottle to me and I opened it slowly. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bella pushed. I shook my head fiercely, taking a long drink and almost emptying the bottle. I threw the plastic bottle away and yanked Bella as hard as I could out of the hospital and into the red truck. I demand I go home right away. She sped off faster than I've ever seen her go before.

When I got home, very quickly-and very silently- Bella followed me to the front porch. The porch light faintly shining its light on Bella in the night. We stared at each other before Bella zipped to me, giving me a hug before I can even realize what's happening. I squeezed her back, needing all the comfort I could get, but not wanting any company at the moment.

"Bella?" I asked, the sadness dripping from my voice. I looked into Bella's eyes, even in the dark, her eyes seemed to glow.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I think you should go home. I need some time for myself. I'll probably call you tomorrow," I instructed her. She nodded. "Okay. I think I need to go hunting anyway. We'll hang out tomorrow, too, right?" Bella asked.

"Sure." And I went inside, too exhausted to make anything for dinner. I went straight up to my room, taking off my jeans and laying in bed. Blowing my nose occasionally due to my sobbing that escaped my mouth.

I woke up with a start. The damn alarm clock was too loud! I had had a dreamless sleep last night, something I thought was quite peaceful. I didn't want anything to dream about anyway, especially if it involved my mother. Knowing that if it was mother healthy, I'd never want to wake up, or if it was her dieing, I'd be to scared to get out of bed.

Today was Friday. Something every teenager finds bittersweet. The yearning for the weekend to come, and yet you know that you would have to wait till it comes through a completely slow day.

I got ready on my own accord. Going by own schedule, doing what I would need to do to get ready for school. The visit to my mother yesterday was almost a life changing experience, and it made me ponder deeply on what life would be like without her around. I bet it would be the same as it is right now. Cleaning up the messes I make, paying occasional bills, and then eventually having to find a job so I wouldn't have to live off of inherited money for the rest of my days. My eighteenth birthday wouldn't come until the summer, which was still a long ways away. Meaning, that I am living in this house, my own home, illegally.

Surprisingly, I did everything on time. As if I was living in a rut. I showered, shaved, dressed myself, had breakfast, brushed my teeth, and Bella still came at the exact time as she did yesterday. Instead of meeting her at her truck, she came into my house and sat with me at the dinner table, holding my hand, letting me do what I needed to to get better. We sat in silence before Bella broke the moment.

"Come on, love, let's get to class." Bella took my hand and led me out the door and into her red truck. She sat me down on her white, fluffy seats and putting my seat belt on for me. She kissed my cheek sweetly before zooming around and sitting on the driver's side, going to kiss my other cheek. She smiled at me, trying desperately to cheer me up but failed, and frowned.

"Let's talk. I can't stand this silence! Please, Edward! I'm _so_ worried about you! This isn't just painful for you, you know! Seeing you this hurt, is causing _me_ pain, too!" Bella yelled at me frustrated. I looked at her, really trying to cheer up for her sake.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked as enthusiastic as possible.

"Thank you. Now... what do you do when I'm not around?" She asked, feeling the awkwardness of the moment. I smirked anyway, trying to ignore it.

"I play piano." She arched her eyebrows, obviously glad that I had picked a nice topic to talk about.

"Cool. Have you ever composed any songs?" She asked, staring straight at the road so not to look at me.

"Yeah. I've written... some..."

"What were they about?" I frowned.

"My... my father," I grumbled. I realized I've been squeezing the fabric of my school bag in my hands and released it, letting it fall at my feet.

"Oh. Well... Do you think they sound good? Maybe I can listen to them, sometime... maybe?" She asked nervously, the conversation starting to die down again.

"Yeah, sometime." And that was it. We didn't speak for the rest of the ride. The smooth sound of the piano CD the only sound filling the loud silence between us.

When we finally arrived at school, I felt like everyone could see right through me. I stayed close to Bella, not liking the feeling. I kept my arm draped around her, my nose in her hair as we walked to her locker. Just before we went inside, I lay my back on the brick wall of the building and sighed deeply. I pulled Bella close to me and looked into her eyes.

"Can we just hang out after school? Just you and I?" I whispered into her ear, our bodies close. I ignored anybody watching and decided it was just Bella and I now. Bella swallowed.

"Mmm... Yeah..." Bella answered, breathless. I kissed Bella's diamond earring-covered earlobe up to the side of her nose.

"I love you, Bella. I really do... _so much_," I told her quietly, just loud enough for a passerby to hear. She 'aww'd' for us. Bella smirked and took my face in her hands, kissing the space in between my brows.

"I love you, too, Edward. Probably more than you can imagine," Bella whispered to me sincerely. I smiled, her words making my day. I stood up straight and took in breath, letting it out in a loud yell, people staring. "Let's get you to class!" I said, letting the air out and speaking quickly.

I pulled Bella away from her locker, closing it for her, and leading her to her first class. I watched Bella go up the stairs to the classroom, waving, with a purely happy smile, a good-bye to me. I waved back, last night's events almost leaving my mind. My suddenly happy mood not diminishing even until lunch.

Today was another movie day in Biology. Holding Bella's hand to class and sitting next to her joyfully, I didn't feel weird around her; like something wrong would happen. Nothing is wrong with being with someone you love. Randomly, I kissed Bella's cheek when Mr. Banner wasn't in the classroom and going out to fetrieve the DVD player out in the hallway.

When the lights went out, the intense spark washed over both of us, and I saw her reaction to it. Bella looked at me with dark, heat-filled eyes; sending my mind racing and my heart soaring. I turned away to look at the television, not wanting to get in trouble for "being distracted".

During P.E., Coach Clapp, seeing my "grand" performance in tennis, wanted to see how I'd do in badminton, as Mike had told me. I wasn't bad. I guess I was pretty good at all sports! Except football. Never again. I shuddered at the memory of that odd day I thought football would be fun. Shaking that odd memory from my mind, I rushed to Bella's last class to meet her in time, coughing from a cold I'm catching (from the cold weather I'm hoping).

It's true though. Lately Forks has been getting colder, just getting closer to the wintery holidays, I guess.

I met Bella in perfect timing. As she descended from the stairs, the rain began to drizzle, becoming fiercer and the winds becoming stronger. Bella ran to my side before the storm could get any worse, and we rushed to find her truck. We weren't badly soaked yet, by the time we got inside.

"Okay. I'm staying with you until the storm ends," Bella demanded, playfully.

"No, no, no, no. It's fine. And plus, if I need any help, you live ten seconds away! Well when you run, of course. And I have homework. You probably do, too," I stated. I didn't know why I was sending her away right now, it just kind of felt right to be home alone for the night.

"But _you're _the one who wanted to-" Bella argued, before I interrupted her.

"I know, I know. I just... need to do some stuff."

"Um... okay. Yeah, sure. Nah get outta ma car, ya freak!" Bella yelled playfully at me. Winking to ensure I understood she was playing around.

"Awlright! Awlright! Ah'm goin'!" I took my bag and ran through the ran to get my front porch. "Eeeh! Get lost!" I yelled at Bella as she started on her way to her house, Rosalie's car closely following after her, passing my house. I heard Bella's laughter echo through my head throughout the night.

* * *

**READ ALL OF THIS! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! YOU'RE THINKING, 'WHOA! INDIGO NEVER WRITES THIS MUCH IN A/N'S! IT MUST BE IMPORTANT! BUT IF NOT I'LL JUST LEAVE!' NO! YOU HAVE TO READ ALLL OF THIS!**

**Okay, since I just can't take it any longer, I'm posting this much and maybe from the encouragement I get from reviews will help post these chapters faster! I'm having some _SERIOUS_ writer's block for chapter 13. I'll write some, then end. Then I'll write some more a couple of hours later, then end. It just keeps going on! So I'll give you this much to nibble on and then later I'll give you the rest of the buffet. Deal? Deal.**

**And by the way, I can't make up my mind. Should I finish writing chapter 13-22 (yes it's all planned out) and then post it all at the same time? Or should I just post each chapter as I finish them? Review what you want, and YOU may be responsible for getting something that YOU want! :3**

**See ya soon!... maybe.. it's still a mystery!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so SORRY! I haven't even been working on the story, or the next chapter! I've just been... well... slacking. Just thinkin' about blowin' it all off! I was just really discouraged with this, I don't even know why! Oh yeah... because there's not a fighting scene... DANG IT! I've got to add that somewhere here. Oh my goodness, but you know, school kinda brings ya down. I was the new kid this year, but I've made friends, unexpectedly fast, too. I also got a new dog and he's keepin' me up at night and waking me up in the early morning. I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN FOR TWO MONTHS! So again, I think I was discouraged because I was just so nervous that nobody would like me at my new school... But ANYWAY! You don't want to hear any of my business, do you?!**

**...**

**Or do you?**

* * *

I regretted sending Bella away earlier. Tonight seemed colder than ever! I checked the thermostat more times that some people can count but it still seemed like I would freeze. The temperature said it was around the hundreds, but it was still freezing in here. It also felt so crowded in my empty house. It felt as though there were an invisible crowd of ice people in my house, shoving me out of the way for them to catch their flight, but eventually not making it. I was confused at first, until I looked up. I saw that I was in an airport. Suddenly, I can see everyone there. They all seemed so grey. Even their clothes. There were no spaces between anyone... except for me. I was the only one in color. My hair seemed to be glowing, glowing so much, it caught on fire, but I felt no pain, so I let it burn.

Just as everyone saw my hair, they all pointed and cried. They all sounded like my mother. Silent. That's when I realized I was dreaming. I had to be.

And I was right. I woke up to the sound of a honking outside. I ran downstairs, not being able to see anything from my room. I moved the curtains away from my kitchen windows to see who was outside. Bella. But there was no car. I backed away from the curtain, thinking that Bella couldn't have made that noise... could she?

I opened the door to see Bella waiting at my front door, smiling. "Hey, there," I whispered, out of breath. Her skin shimmered in the sun. "Hi! Are you dressed for the day? Because I just want us to hang out today! Oh, and in case you were wondering, Alice dropped me off, she didn't want these shoes to get ruined!" Bella lifted her foot off the ground a few feet to examine them herself. They looked a little fancy. Golden colored snake skin flats with diamonds decorating the toe area.

"Wow," I complimented, "nice shoes."

"Thanks! Now, are you ready?" Bella asked, a little too cheery. I found this suspicious but didn't say anything. I looked down at my clothes examining my basketball shorts and Chicago Bulls jersey. I decided I was fine and grabbed my jacket that always hung by the door and left.

I led Bella to the garage and it opened before us, revealing three cars. I took my Volvo without a glance to neither of the other ones and drove off with Bella in the passenger seat.

"So... where are we going?" Bella asked.

"Just back to the one place," I replied.

"One place? That one meadow?"

"Yeah... that place..."

"Yay!" Bella cheered acting like a child. I laughed at her adorableness and she smirked, though I caught something off about it. Something... forlorn.

"Was it just my eyes, or was that your skin _sparkling _back there?" Bella sighed. "No, that was me. Or... vampires. I find it rather silly, but you know, makes sense. Our skin is as hard as a diamond, why can't it sparkle like one, too?"

"Really? Let me see!" I demanded, almost jumping in my seat as I drove quickly. Bella rolled her eyes and moved her arm out of the shadows and into the sunlight. It started to sparkle, as I've seen before.

"My girlfriend's as precious as a diamond," I complimented. I knew that if Bella could, she'd be blushing. I smiled to myself. I just made the most beautiful creature 'would-be' blush. I felt very accomplished.

"Let's play the questions game! Y'know the one we made up?" Bella asked, changing the subject. I nodded preparing for the questions. As Bella asked away, I kept finding and noting the sadness she hid away in her eyes. She was way to easy.

When we got to the meadow, we sat together. Bella showed me how quick she was, how strong she was, and how dangerous she could be. I brushed it all off stating I wasn't afraid. I didn't tell what I _was_ afraid of. Her leaving me. I couldn't stand the idea, and though it kept popping back into my head, I pushed the thought away. It was just me and her today, even if she was acting a bit strange. I continued to watch her skeptically as she did amazing and inhumanly tricks.

After what felt like hours, our alone time together was interrupted with the sound of my phone ringing. Bella froze in the middle of massaging my fingers and crawled closer to me, not hiding the worried expression that splayed on her face. I checked to see who could have interrupted our nice, quiet time to see that it was an unknown number.

"I don't know who this is," I stated bluntly and was about to turn my phone off when Bella snatched it from me and accepted the call. She sat on her knees, among the wet grass and flowers, her back straight, and her face in an utter turmoil as she listened to the person speak on the other line. She looked at me, whilst biting her lip before looking away and watching the clouds randomly starting to roll in, bringing a chill along with it.

Bella looked as if she would start crying. I hadn't heard anything from the other line because I was too focused on Bella's ever changing facial expressions. She looked at the phone's smooth screen before tapping 'End Call', but still not facing me. I reached to it to take it back and she plopped right into my hands. Whatever the person said had sincerely damaged Bella somehow.

"Bella, who was that?" I asked, not liking to be left out of anything. "That was Alice. We have to leave, now." Ignoring my plead, Bella took me onto her back and zoomed away. Instead of me driving, Bella had taken the keys from me and began speeding down the highway faster than I thought my Volvo would go.

"Bella, where are we going? What happened?" I asked, frustration rising. Bella didn't answer, making me even more worried. Faster than I could think, I saw the hospital sign zoom by, and soon enough the hospital started to become visible from the other side of the hill. _Why were we going to the hospital? Is there something wrong with Bella's father? _As I continued to think about Bella's parents, I started to compare them to my parents. Remembering that my father had died and my mother was still... in... the... hospital...

_Oh no..._

Now that I realized what could've happened, even Bella's incredibly fast driving didn't seem fast enough. We were in the garage parking lot, running up stairs as fast as I could. Bella looked at me as I sprinted my fastest and shook her head out of the corner of my eye.

I followed Bella as she slowed down and walked straight to Rosalie, and Rosalie led her to Carlisle. He directed us to the morgue. The dim light hurt my eyes as I walked through the room. I saw my reflection on the silver walls of the room and looked away in disgust.

Carlisle mercilessly pulled out a handle and my mother's lifeless body rolled out on the drawer-like platform. I stared at her sadly, feeling no emotion. I looked at her still eyelids and pale skin that looked green under the odd light of the room. I saw her folded hands on her stomach and the dull veins that showed through her skin. I saw her light brown hair spread out around her as if she were laying on water. I felt my heart crumbling. I felt my brain crackling like a t.v., displaying memories of my mother in sad and happy times.

I remembered my childhood. When my mother would comfort me when we moved and I said good-bye to each and every one of my classmates. She even made little gift bags to pass around on the last day of Elementary. She made my childhood special. She made me feel special. She was my kind of superhero.

A superhero now, finally, defeated by the super villain, death.

I let a single tear slip from my eye, but that's it. It was humiliating enough that I was an orphan now, I don't need to cry in front of my girlfriend and her adopted father, now do I? It wasn't like I was going to cry anymore anyway. I felt drained. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to sleep. Or possibly wake up from this terrible nightmare. Though I knew I couldn't be dreaming. I wasn't that creative. I didn't know that much about illnesses anyway. How could I have possibly made up this story?

* * *

"Alice is going to help with the funeral... you'll let her won't you?" Bella told me when we were at my doorstep. I simply nodded and was about to put my keys in the door when Bella did it for me. I was confused. How'd she know we have a key in the tree pots by our front door?

She looked at my confused expression before turning away in shame. "Well, it's not like I haven't been here before Edward... I just get a little worried about you, is all!" She crossed her arms and hopped into the house. I simply put the keys back in the pot and walked, with my head low, into my house.

I sat on my green couch and rubbed my face with hands. My tall ceiling's fan was on when I realized I was sweating. I looked at Bella who still had her finger lingering under the fan's on switch. I opened my arms, welcoming her into my lap. She zipped over to me and snuggled into my chest as I enclosed my arms around her. I buried my nose into her hair and breathed in.

Bella looked up. "You'll let her, right?"

"Yeah. I don't know how to set up a funeral anyhow."

"Okay," Bella finalized. I reached forward, with Bella snuggled into my shoulder now, for the tv's remote. I turned it on and saw that Carlisle was on the News. The lady with the microphone finished her question. "-do you think will happen to Edward Masen Jr. since he is now an orphan, and only one year away from becoming an adult?"

Carlisle replied, "I was thinking about adopting him. I haven't talked to my wife yet, but I'm sure we can find a spare room in the house for him," looking straight to the camera, as if he knew I was watching. I looked down at Bella, and she stared back at me with a small smile on her lips. "Alice asked me, to ask Carlisle, if he could adopt you. I think it just might work!" She told me excitedly.

I smiled back at her, exhausted. So much has happened. And I felt guilty. For being able to smile, when my mom has died. For being able to have something as beautiful as Bella when I feel like I'm betraying my parents by leaving them, and not going to a Child Services Department, but instead, going in to straight living with the most kindest family you could ever hope for, when other orphans have to wait their entire life to find someone worth staying with. I couldn't even think of myself as an orphan. The word orphan was foreign to me. Orphan was Annie, dancing on tv. Orphan was someone who always had a happy ending. Now I understand why the orphans in movies were always so sad looking. They thought they were unloved.

I felt so stressed. My mother died, I'm an orphan, I need to sort a funeral, I also have to go to get my adoption papers, then go back and get adopted, then move in, not to mention all of my inheritance money that I have now. I don't even know what to use it for!

Bella got up to turn the tv off again, bringing me out of my tortured haze. She led me up to my room, somehow knowing where it was, and lying down with me into my queen-sized bed. I pulled her too close. So close, that if she were human, I may have crushed her. But she didn't make a peep. When I was half-asleep, I felt Bella get up to leave. I shot my hand up and reached for her wrist.

"No! Don't leave! Please! No..." I said, disoriented from sleep. She shook my hand off of her and hushed me back to lying down. "I just need to change my clothes, I'll be back before you know it," Bella reassured me. I didn't want to, but I let her go.

I lay with my eyes wide open in my bed without Bella's frosty presence. I must have waited only five painful minutes when she returned. But even that made me feel alone. I couldn't help the tears that slipped by.

When she did finally return, I almost tackled her back onto the bed so that I could sleep. I occasionally kissed her forehead to reassure myself that I wasn't just hugging a giant block of ice.

**I didn't know how else to end this story. Sorry, again for the super duper cucumber long wait!**

**Sorry...**

**Also! I almost forgot! I want to start working on another story. Hopefully, I'll be more reliable with updating chapters but WHATEVER!**

**I'm going to start on a new story, but I don't remember what it was going to be about, so it's up in space in the deep corners of my mind that I have never been to before... OOO SPOOKY! **

**OMIGOSH, so anyways, what I'm trying to say is, if you have any ideas of what my next story shall be, go ahead! Review, PM me! Find a way to communicate with me! I just want to start a story! If you give me an idea I like, I may make that story and might even ask you what else you'd personally like to happen next! **


End file.
